Chibi Knivesu
by SilverEcho
Summary: Aw isn't he cute? A sevenyear old Knives with a 131year old Knives' brain
1. The Start

I was woken from a doze by the telephone suddenly ringing. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments, then slowly reached out a hand to pick up the telephone receiver on the table nearby.

"Hello?" I croaked, my tongue un-sticking itself from the roof of my mouth.

"Janey?" came a hesitant voice from the other end of the line. "Is that you?"

"Meryl! Hi! I haven't talked to you in ages," I cried, instantly alert. "How are you doing?"

"Fine fine," said Meryl in an airy tone that suggested that things weren't exactly fine. "How are you doing? What was wrong with your voice?"

I laughed sheepishly.

"I kind of dozed off the moment I got home from work."

"Did they keep you all hours again?" asked Meryl sympathetically. "Sounds like Bernadelli all over again."

I chuckled.

"Yeah they did, but I love my work. So no biggie. Anyway, what's up?"

Meryl was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke, her voice was forcedly calm.

"Listen, Janey… I have a huge favor to ask... but I'd like to talk to you in person about it. Could I come over? Me and a friend of mine?"

"Millie?"

"No... not Millie.. Someone else…"

"Yeah, sure Mer," I yawned, scratching the back of my neck. "You can come over now if you'd like, I don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow, so…"

"Great! I'll be right over! Thanks so much! See you in a few!"

I chuckled and replaced the telephone receiver.

Twenty minutes and 36 seconds later, I heard a knock on my front door. With a grin, I got up off the couch and went to answer it. Opening the door revealed Meryl looking the same as I remembered and a man with alarmingly spikey blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, and a goofy grin. From the way he was rubbing his arm, I guessed Meryl had just socked him.

"Hi Meryl! Come on in," I said cheerfully, stepping to the side. Meryl gave me a weak smile and came in. As I took her cape, I realized that there was a third person there, hidden by Meryl.

He was small, most likely seven or eight years old, and had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The blonde man was holding him by the shoulders, as if the boy would run away if let free. The boy was looking at me with an apparent disgust that is uncommon in most seven year-olds.

"Thanks so much for letting us come over, Janey," said Meryl, pulling my attention back to the adults.

"This is my friend Vash," she said, gesturing to the blonde man.

"Hello," he said in a cheerful tone. I grinned and nodded to him.

"And this is the problem I told you about," sighed Meryl, gesturing to the boy. He scowled more deeply at this.

"Whom are you calling a problem, spider?" he growled in his small voice. I saw Vash's grip on his shoulders tighten slightly, as if in warning.

"This is my brother, Knives," said Vash. "Who is going to behave himself."

The last part was directed to the boy, who simply sniffed disdainfully and looked to the side.

I grinned slightly.

"I think I already know where this is going, but come in. I'd love to hear all the details."

I led the trio down the hall and into the sitting room. Vash forcefully steered Knives over to the armchair and made him sit down. Knives gave him a exceedingly dirty look and settled back comfortably, glaring at the three adults over steepled fingers.

"So," I said after we had all settled and Meryl and Vash were sipping the cups of tea I had offered. (Knives was pointedly ignoring the cup offered him) "So, I'm guessing you need a babysitter. Am I right?"

"Weeeeell," said Vash slowly. "Yes…"

"And no," finished Meryl.

Knives was silent, staring out the window.

"You see… He'd be more like... a border…" continued Vash, glancing nervously at Meryl.

"Ah, an extended babysitting session," I said amusedly. "May I ask why and for how long?"

"We're.. we're not sure how long it would be," said Meryl. "At least a month."

She and Vash were looking at each other, apparently communicating something. Having reached a decision, they both looked at me.

"You see, he's not my little brother," said Vash. "We're actually twins. And he's the older of the two of us by about five minutes."

I heard Knives huff angrily at this, but I kept my eyes on Vash and Meryl. Apparently encouraged, that I hadn't said anything along the lines of "Ha, yeah right. And next you'll tell me Gunsmoke has an ocean," Vash continued hastily with his story.

He told me everything. About him and Knives being plants, a cliffnotes version of their past and the recent battle. I was silent the entire time, processing the information.

"So, this is all true?" I asked Meryl, as Vash caught his breath. She nodded.

"I know it seems strange, but I swear it's the truth. I've seen the Angel Arm myself."

Vash grinned nervously at this. I thought for a few moments.

"Okay. I'll believe you. But how did Knives Millions, bane of mankind, turn into a seven year old?"

"Well actually, it was a five year old at first," laughed Meryl slightly. "He's grown a bit."

I raised an eyebrow and waited to hear the explanation.

"We're not entirely sure what happened." explained Vash. "After I brought him home with me, he remained unconscious several days. Then one day I fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by a five-year old Knives demanding to know, and I quote, 'what the hell I had done to him.'"

I glanced over at Knives, who was still scowling out the window.

"That was about a week ago," continued Meryl. "Oh Janey, he's been perfectly horrible! He sent Millie into nervous breakdown and if I have to deal with him for another day, _I'm_ going to be the one called a murderer!"

"So you're dumping him on me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Janey!" pleaded Meryl. "You're tougher than Millie and nicer than me when it comes to kids! I'm sure you can deal with him."

I was silent a few moments.

"Please?" said Vash quietly.

Suddenly I grinned.

"Sure why not. Could be fun actually."

Both Vash and Meryl relaxed considerably.

"Thank you!" cried Vash, wrapping me in a bearhug.

"Eep! Welcome Vash," I gasped, squirming out of his grip.

They both stood up. I followed Meryl to the doorway, while Vash went over to Knives. He spoke to him in a low voice, so I couldn't hear what was being said, but Knives obviously did not like what he heard. His face went from annoyed, to rage, to sullen acceptance. Vash stood up and ruffled Knives' hair before walking over to join us.

"He'll hopefully behave," said Vash sheepishly. "If not, just call and we'll come over right away and take him off your hands. Thank you so much for doing this. Hopefully we can calm down Millie now."

I smiled and waved a hand.

"Think nothing of it."

As Meryl and Vash left, I heard Vash say something that sounded like "she seems like a good person to show how nice humans can be too."


	2. Lets all Sulk Together

I shook my head slightly and went back into the living room. Knives was still sitting in the armchair and apparently trying to burn a hole through the opposite wall with his eyes.

"Hi Knives," I said softly.

The burning gaze was transferred from the wall to me.

"Are you hungry?"

Silence.

"My name's Janet, but you can call me Janey if you'd like."

More silence.

"Or not… How about I show you where you'll sleep?"

No response. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine have it your way. I'm hungry, I'm making dinner for two, and if you don't come to eat at the table, you're not getting anything until breakfast."

Without looking back behind me, I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients I'd need for dinner. After about ten minutes, I heard the rustle of cloth and felt a piecing glare boring through the back of my head. I glanced over my shoulder. Knives was sitting at the table, his feet about six inches from the floor and swinging slightly. He was glaring at me ferociously, hate apparent in his eyes.

"Oh, decided you were hungry, did you?" I asked lightly.

He scowled. I smirked back at him, then turned around to continue dinner preparations. The silence stretched as I worked. Knives seem determined not to honor one such as myself with his 'glorious' voice. I, for one, was perfectly happy with his silence and continued working, completely unfazed.

After ladling out two bowls of soup, I walked over to the table and stood by the chair occupied by Knives.

"Why don't you go wash your hands," I suggested in a tone that quite clearly indicated that it wasn't a suggestion at all.

Knives glared up at me. His expression was quite ferocious and would send most people into a state of total fear. If it hadn't been on the face of a seven year-old, that is.

I stared back, keeping the soup bowls well out of his reach. We remained in this position for quite awhile, both refusing to give in to the other. The stare down was broken quite suddenly when I heard Knives' stomach growl. I grinned and raised an eyebrow. Knives echoed the noise his stomach had just made and stood up with a distinct thud as his feet hit the floor.

He stalked over to the kitchen sink, quickly washed his hands, and sat back down at the table. I placed the bowl of soup in front of him, and handed him a spoon before sitting across the table and starting on my own serving.

"There are a few rules you're going to have to follow, while you're here, Knives," I said pleasently, halfway through dinner. "They aren't at all difficult to follow or unreasonable, and they'll make you stay more bearable. Possibly for us both."

Knives looked up at me with just his eyes, then returned back to his soup.

"And I'm not setting these down just because you're my charge at the moment," I continued. "If you were in your adult form and staying here, I'd expect the same courtesy, understand?"

Knives grunted. I frowned slightly.

"First rule would be to try to actually use language sometimes instead of grunting growling and scowling at me all the time."

He remained silent, spooning another mouthful of broth and vegetables. I sighed slightly.

"Second rule will be that you will help around the house a little. Like making your own bed and washing the dishes from time to time. It would make things a lot easier for me, and it would provide you with something to do."

Knives looked up at me, giving me an unreadable expression.

"No I won't," he said in a perfectly infuriating tone.

I stood up and gathered the dishes off the table.

"I wasn't done," Knives informed me irritably.

"Yes you were," I said flatly. "You don't help around here, and you don't get as much to eat."

Knives shot off of his chair and launched himself at me. I held him back at arms length by taking a firm grip on his hair. He thrashed furiously, trying to get free and maim me in some way. I let him thrash for a few moments, then put the bowls down on the counter. I then gripped the front of his shirt in both hands and hoisted him in the air.

"Listen, you little brat," I said flatly. "I'm not as nice as Meryl or Millie. You will follow my rules while you are living in my house. Even if you think they are unreasonable, they will actually make life easier. For both of us. Now since you are done with dinner, why don't I show you your room so you can go to sleep."

Knives' response was to stare at me with such utter hatred I probably could have been burned to a crisp then and there. However, I come from hardy stock and am not easily frightened by a seven year-old's glare. I simply stared him straight in the face for a few moments, then hauled him off to the spare bedroom.

I plopped him down on the bed and turned on the light.

"I'll wake you up in the morning so you try to get a good night's sleep," I said cheerfully, noting the tick pulsing in his temple. "Would you like me to get you a t-shirt to sleep in, or would you like to sleep in what you're wearing?"

"There is no way I will wear something _you_ have been wearing," snapped Knives. He turned his back to me and flopped onto his side. I rolled my eyes and turned out the light.

"Well good night then," I called as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. There was no response.

--

**I don't own Trigun :3**


	3. Waking Up

-Knives POV-

I lay on the bed awake for several hours, seething. How dare my brother leave me with this spider! How dare she treat me as if I were actually a human child! How dare she look at me so calmly and pleasantly all the time! She was the same as that annoying woman Vash clung to, Rem! Even their hair was similar! Though this woman wore her black hair in a long braid.

I ground my teeth, frustrated and angry. My body throbbed, unaccustomed to it's new size. I ignored it, instead plunging more deeply into my own thoughts.

I knew that, secretly, Vash and that small woman were hoping the Rem-look alike would keep me until I grew back to normal size. The more I thought about it, the more I decided that it would work to my advantage. The moment I regained my adult form, I could kill the annoying spider and escape my brother and his idealistic notions.

I did not get much farther in my planning as sleep over came me and made my eyelids droop. Any more planning would have to wait until morning, I decided and let my body sink into sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I discovered that I had been carefully covered with a blanket. It was soft and warm, but a useless peace offering. I was still angry at that woman for the way she treated me. Roughly shoving the blanket off me, I stood, stretched and stomped to the kitchen, where I could hear the sounds of food being made. The smell of cooking eggs filled the air.

The woman was indeed there, making breakfast. Her black braid hung directly between her shoulder blades and swung slightly as she moved. Tan skin and almond-shaped eyes suggested that she had an Eastern Indian heritage.

Resisting the urge to give the braid a hard yank as I passed by, I stalked to the table and sat down in the same chair I had occupied the night before. The woman heard me and turned around.

"Good morning, Knives! How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine," I grunted, shifting into a more comfortable position on the chair.

"Oh, speaking today are we?" she teased before setting a plate before me. "Tell me when."

She then scooped a portion of scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"That's fine," I said, picking up my fork. I started moodily stabbing the eggs, while waiting for her to get her portion and sit down.

"I don't have to be at work until this afternoon," the woman said in that infuriatingly pleasant tone, "so I was thinking we could run out and get a few clothes for you. Since you obviously object to wearing my t-shirts and that adorable little outfit won't fit you forever."

I grunted, chewing slowly on a forkful of eggs. The woman watched me for a moment.

"Maybe something pink," she said slowly.

I knew she was baiting me, but I blew up anyway. Ever since I had been placed in a child's body, I found it much more difficult to control my emotions.

"Like hell you're making me wear pink!" I snapped, dropping my fork with a loud clatter. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

She simply stared at me, an amused expression on her face.

"Oh.. I see… you'd rather have sand steamer print PJ's."

I practically howled at her.

"No I damn well don't! I am not a child, so stop treating me like one!"

She stood and started clearing the plates.

"For not being a child, you certainly do know how to have an impressive temper tantrum," she said in pleasantly bland tone. I huffed in exasperation and then fell silent, mentally vowing that this woman would someday lose her life in a gruesome, painful manner.

--

**Whee Shopping! I wonder what Janey will do to Knives 3 I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	4. Shopping can be Deadly

-Janey POV-

"Stop lagging behind," I called over my shoulder as I strode briskly down the street. When there was no response, I looked over my shoulder to make sure my charge was still there. He was, hands jammed into his pockets and moodily kicking a pebble in front of him. I waited for Knives to catch up, then pried one of his hands out of its pocket and pulled him along. Apparently, he objected to this as he started squirming and muttering phrases that were not suitable for a seven-year old. I distinctly heard something along the lines of "bashing in the medulla oblongata."

"Oo, this looks like a good place to start," I said wickedly, steering Knives into a clothing store. There was a distinct flash of horror across his face as he realized that I had decided to start with under garments first.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked in an innocent tone, holding up a sample of both.

Knives just stared at me, eyes wide, several expression battling to take control of his face. Horror and embarrassment won out over anger, causing his mouth to drop open, his eye to widen further, and a lovely shade of red to traverse his cheeks and ears.

"Well?" I asked, waving the pairs of underwear slightly.

Knives snatched the pair of boxers out of my hand, glared at me, and stomped off. Unperturbed, I chose a dozen different pairs of white boxers in various sizes as well as a few undershirts, and then went to look for him. I found him sulking near the changing rooms, minus the pair of boxers. I could only imagine where he had left them. Probably in some poor person's shopping bag.

"Come along, let get you PJ's now," I said.

Knives gave me a dirty look.

"Nothing pink, and nothing printed," he growled in his high little voice.

"Awwwwww," I cooed. "You sound so cute when you're indignant!"

An audible growl could be heard as Knives glared at me. I stared back at him unfazed. It was really hard to be afraid of someone when they looked that adorable. Perhaps unwise considering who it was, but I couldn't help it.

Instead I patted his soft little head of hair and steered him to the children's section.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, slouching his shoulders over.

"Stand up straight and do what I tell you without me forcing you," I retorted, skimming through a selection of boy's PJs.

Knives slouched further, drawing his head down between his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pair.

"Here, these are red and unprinted. Good enough?"

Knives looked them over with a critical eye.

"They're too large," he said haughtily. " I have no intention in swimming in my sleep-wear."

I rolled my eyes again, exhaling between my teeth.

"Do you like them other than that?"

"...They are adequate."

"Good them I'm getting them. Next stop shirts."

"What am I going to do for sleeping until I grow into those?" demanded Knives, trotting too keep up with my longer strides.

I shrugged.

"Use your imagination. Roll up the cuffs, sleep in a T-shirt, sleep in your boxers, sleep in the nude, I don't really care as long as you're dressed for breakfast."

Knives looked repulsed at the idea of my last two suggestions. I snickered slightly at his expression.

I was waiting for Knives to come out of the dressing room. After two hours of shopping, we had gotten everything he would need except a pair of pants. I had decided that we would come back for pants as he out grew them instead of getting several pairs at once.

"This is ridiculous," I heard him mutter to himself. "Knives Millions, bane of the human race, being forced to wear these ridiculous clothes."

I rapped on the door frame.

"Would you rather I go buy the pants with teddy bears prancing around the cuffs?"

Slience.

"... No."

"I thought not," I said and settled back against the wall.

"JANEY DEAREST!"

The call ricocheted around the store as a woman the size of a bus pressed her way through the crowd, leaving mayhem in her wake. I looked around wildly for an escape route, but it was too late, she had seen me and there would be no escape.

"Jaaaaaaaney! I was just talking about you! How are you sweetness?"

"Hello Mrs. Watson," I said weakly, praying Knives would stay where he was. "I'm fine thank you for asking."

"I was just wondering to myself out loud, when are you an Jerry going to tie the knot? Jerry and Janey, doesn't that sound sweet?"

This last comment was directed to her much smaller companion. I gave a weak smile.

"Mrs. Watson, Jerry and I have not been a couple for five years now..."

"Oh pish! Time never stops true love!"

I mentally gagged. There was a slight rustling next to me. Knives had emerged from the dressing room and was watching the spectacle with apparent amusement.I mentally pleaded with him to leave. His eyes flickered up at me as if he had heard me, a smirk spreading across his face. It was at this point, Mrs. Watson noticed him.

"OOOOoooo! What a darling little boy! Hello sweetheart!"

Knives gave her a Sacharan-sweet smile, just radiating innocence.

"Hello, Ma'am," he said in his best little boy voice.

Mrs. Watson practically melted.

"Aww, so sweet! What's you're name?"

"Momma, said to never give my name to strangers," he replied with an angelic smile. It the same time he slipped my hand into mine.

"Momma, these pants fit," he said sweetly, looking up at me with the same smile.

I looked at him horrified. Mrs. Watson stared at him.

"Mother? Janey here is your mother?"

Knives nodded enthusiastically.

"She's the best Momma I've ever had," he said happily.

Mrs. Watson stared at me.

"Adoption," I said weakly. "Not official yet. Oh my, look at the time, we really must run."

I grabbed Knives' hand and dragged him away. He waved behind him to Mrs. Watson, still grinning.

"What was _that_?" I hissed. Knives gave me an innocent look and didn't reply.I growled and shoved money at the teller to pay for all his clothes.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home," I seethed.

He smirked.

"Whatever you say, _Momma."_

--

**Knives is so evil... A longer chappie this time, enjoy:D I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	5. Lunchtime

Lunchtime found us, piled down with packages and searching for that perfect restaurant. I was still mad at Knives for his Momma stunt, but determined to not give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

It didn't take long to find a take out restaurant. I loaded Knives down with a few extra packages so that I would have my hands free to pay. He grunted in disgust, but was otherwise silent, even when I asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Well?" I asked after a few moments of being ignored. I saw his eye flicker over to me, but he remained silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine you're getting whatever I feel like getting you," I said, turning to the counter and flopping a few double dollars on the counter. Knives shrugged and muttered something inaudible.

A few minutes later, the hot dogs I had ordered were finished and presented in little paper bowls. Knives looked like his knees were about to collapse from the weight of the packages, so I took pity on him and traded one of the hot dogs for half the packages.

"You know, these are made from the parts of animals they don't want," he said after examining the hot dog.

"Yup, and they taste really good too," I said cheerfully, taking a bite and walking to a bench. "Waste not, want not and all that. Come on lets go sit down to eat."

Knives tottered after me, struggling to keep from dropping anything and to keep up with me at the same time. When he reached the bench, he dumped all his packages in my lap and sat primly down on the bench as far away from me as possible. I glared at him and rolled my eyes before clearing my lap off. He gave me a "what are you going to do about it?" look and went back to sniffing the hot dog.

"Very cute," I muttered. "You know, I'm pretty sure it's actually dead. You can eat it without it fighting back."

Knives glared at me, and took a cautious bite. Since he didn't spit it out or make a revolted expression, I assumed that he actually liked it. I smirked triumphantly and went back to my own lunch.

"So," he said suddenly. "When are you getting married to Jerry?"

The water I had just been sipping found its way out of my nose. Knives raised an eyebrow.

"Charming..."

It took me a minute or two to stop coughing and make my nose stop burning.

"W-what?" I stuttered finally, staring at the devil incarnate sitting beside me with watering eyes.

He smirked evilly.

"You heard me."

"I WOULD NEVER MARRY THAT PRAT!" I shrieked. "NOT IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON GUNSMOKE! I'D RATHER KISS _YOU_ THAN SPEND FIVE MINUTES WITH THAT LITTLE JERK-WAD!"

Knives wrinkled his nose.

"I think I'd rather have you spend five minutes in his company if those were the only two options..."

I glared at him.

"... I hate you..."

He took a serene sip of water.

"I hate you too. So who is Jerry anyway?"

I shuddered.

"He was my boyfriend from when I was 19. And he and his mother won't leave me alone!"

"Hmm, a pity," said Knives in an uncaring tone. I glared at him.

"Shut it," I snapped. "It's not funny."

"Did I ever say it was?" asked Knives giving me a haughty expression.

"No out loud," I grumbled. "But you're eyes were saying 'Ha ha'."

He shrugged and crushed the hot dog plate into the now empty cup. Taking careful aim, he sent the wad of garbage sailing over my head and into the nearby trash bin. I finished my hot dog and stood up.

"Come on you little trouble-maker," I sighed. "I'm taking you home before you cause anymore havoc with my social life."

Knives stretched lazily.

"The way I see it, I saved you from being harassed," he said silkily.

I scowled.

"Possibly, but maybe not. Mrs. Watson might become more insistent, thinking that you need a father."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And what am I going to tell her after you've grown and left?"

He shrugged.

"Tell her I ran away. It would be the truth after all."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. When I leave you, I fully intend to never come back," he replied, the tone of his voice dropping to glacial levels.

I looked at him silently. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes challenging and cold. I shrugged and turned away.

"As you wish," I said flatly and strode down the street in the direction of home. I heard Knives following behind me, but I didn't bother to look back to make sure his small legs could keep pace with my long strides.

We continued like this for about ten minutes, but I could hear Knives' footsteps falling farther and farther behind me. I wondered how long it would be until his lowered stamina would overcome his pride.

"Hey! Slow down!"

Not long apparently.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the mournful little figure trotting a good thirty feet behind me.

"Speed up," I snapped and continued.

"THESE ARE HEAVY!"

"It's good for you. Improves your muscle tone."

"... I'M REPORTING YOU FOR CHILD ABUSE!"

"Go ahead. At least then I'd be rid of you."

The silence following that comment made me look back. Knives was standing in the middle of the street glaring at me.

"What?"

"You- you! " he sputtered indignantly. I stared at him, nonplussed.

"I repeat, what?""

He continued to stand there sputtering, packaged laying in the dust around his feet. I sighed and walked back to him.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked gently, Kneeling down so that I was just below his eye level.

"You d-don't abandon k-k-ids!" he stuttered.

I looked up into his face and saw his ice blue eyes were filling with tears. I blinked slowly at the sight. Knives quickly rubbed a wrist across his eyes, destroying the evidence. It didn't take me too long to realize that the tears were the result of his unstable hormone levels and child-like part of his brain.

Still it's impossible for me to ignore a crying child. I put my packages down and wiped away the new tears coursing down his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Hush, hush," I cooed soothingly. "Nobody's leaving you behind, okay?"

He sniffed, and wiped his eyes again. He looked so small and pathetic, and so unlike the Knives I had gotten used to over the past 24 hours, I couldn't help myself.

I carefully gathered him in my arms and stood up. He had apparently given into his childish instincts, because as I straightened, his legs wrapped around my waist, his arms wrapped around my neck, and his face became buried in my collar bone. I adjusted my grip on him and waved a middle aged man over. I quickly struck a deal with him to carry the packages home for me.

Knives was quiet on the way home except for the occasional sniff, but his grip didn't loosen, even when I walked up the porch steps and paid the townsman for his help.

--

**Aww poor Knives is mentally unbalanced... but it's so cute XD I wonder if he'll remember any of this 3 I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	6. Panic

_**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for your support! Your kind reviews never fail to inspire me to pick up writing the story again! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

Once inside the house, I quickly carried Knives to his bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled him off. His eyes were closed and he made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, but after a few moments, he let himself be detached and set down on the bed.

Knives sighed softly as I gently placed his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up over his legs. His eyes flickered open and fixed on me, though it looked as though it was a struggle to stay focused. I smiled a little and petted back a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead.

"Rem?"

The word was whispered so quietly, I barely caught it. Knives stared at me.

"Rem?"

This time, it was louder and sounded a little upset. Slowly, I shook my head.

"Rem's not here, Knives," I said softly. His eyes unfocused and his head flopped to the side.

"No... she's with Vash... She's always with Vash..."

I felt myself tear up at the broken hopelessness in his voice.

"Knives?"

His head turned slightly toward me.

"...Try to fall asleep, okay? I'll be right here."

He grunted and let his head fall again. I picked up his hand, laying on top of the blanket. It was small with slim tapering fingers, but white and cold, almost as if it were marble instead of flesh. I sighed and started stroking it, trying to bring warmth to the fingertips.

It wasn't too long until Knives fell asleep, breath hissing slightly through parted lips, brow furrowed from some sleepy thought.

-Knives POV-

When I woke, the setting suns were a casting a golden glow into the room. Some of this golden glow was right in my eyes. I grumbled at its rudeness and flopped away from the window, curling up. I revelled in the sleepy warmth and safety of the blanket. Drowsily, I wondered who had tucked me in.

Janey!

I sat up so quickly I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I scrambled to my feet, untangling the blanket from my legs. Some indescribable and sudden fear sent me hurtling from the room. I had to find her! I had to know where she was. I scrambled down the hall, to the kitchen. She wasn't there or in the living room or on the porch.

"Janet!" I called frantically, running back down the hall. "Janet!" An open door caught my eye. I skidded to a stop, scrambling slightly as my socked feet slid on the smooth wooden floor.

"JANEY!" I cried, launching myself across the room at the figure sitting slumped across the desk. I shook her shoulder vigourously, the fear in my stomach curling and growing.

"Come on, wake up!"

Two golden-brown eyes blinked and looked sleepily up at me. For some reason, I felt relieved. She sat up and stretched, cracking her neck.

"Hey Knives," she yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"I'm hungry," I said flatly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"And interesting way to answer the question, but all right. I'll get you something to eat."

She stood up, cracking her back and walked to the kitchen. I padded after her, frowning. I didn't know why I had been so frantic to find her or why I had felt so afraid when there hadn't been any answer. I sat down at the table, idly swinging my legs as Janey went about making dinner.

"I thought you had work today," I said suddenly.

The sound of the knife chopping paused. She looked over her shoulder at me, head slightly cocked.

"... I didn't go in."

"Why?" I snapped, suddenly angry for some reason.

"I promised I'd stay with you," she said quietly, turning back to the pile of carrots.

"When?"

"Just before you fell asleep."

"Why?"

"Who, what, where, and how. If you don't remember, I'm certainly not going to tell you when you're in this mood," she said shortly.

I frowned and rested my chin on the table as I thought.

"...What if I said please?"

A loud snort came from the area of a counter. I looked over. Janey's shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter. I scowled darkly and looked the other way.

"Isn't that what you spiders say when you want something? " I grumbled.

"Yes," she laughed. "But it's funny coming from you!"

Without a word, I slid off the chair and padded up silently behind her. I waited until she put the knife down and dropped the carrots into boiling water before grabbing her braid and tugging down on it. She made a satisfying yelp as her head shot back.

"What was that for?" she demanded, rubbing her head furiously.

I smirked and folded my arms.

"It beckoned."

"Resist it next time," she grumbled, still rubbing the back of her head.

--

**It's the child instincts talking .w. **

**In the anime, it struck me that Rem spent a lot of time with Vash, but not as much with Knives. Maybe it's just cause every time we saw Rem, it was Vash's flashback. I dunno... but I'm sticking with it .w.**

**The next part will hopefully be longer, but I wanted there to be a time gap between you guys reading this part and the next.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	7. Hypnogogia

**I kept listening to 'The Reason' while I wrote this, so pardon me if it's a little sad... I didn't mean to, honest!**

-Janey POV-

The next few days passed quietly enough. There were a few minor squabbles, but nothing that compared to the first 24 hours. Knives spent most of his time in his room, coming out for meals and whenever I dragged him out to do his chores. The house remained standing, even when I left for work, and there were no signs of growth in Knives.He remained the same irritating seven-year old with an icy glare and a vocabulary that was far too large for his apparent age.

He also took little interest in what went on in the world around him. Though relatively co-operative when pushed, Knives' tone toward me had become decidedly glacial. He avoided me as much as possible, and responded tersely when talked to.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. The hands of the clock showed that it was well past 1 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. There was a heavy feeling to the air, like that before a storm. With a sigh, I stood up and pulled on my robe. Maybe a cup of tea would help me sleep.

Warm vapor rose off the hot liquid, the tendrils finding their way to my nose and filling my senses with the herbal scent. I sighed happily and raised the cup to take the first comforting sip.

A piercing yell of pain suddenly shot through the air.

Startled, I dropped the cup. It shattered against the hard wood of the table, sending droplets of hot tea and shards of clay across the floor. The shout had come from Knives' room.

I scrambled up and ran down the hall, robe flapping behind me. I thudded against the door of his room as another yell rent the air.

"Knives!" I cried, fumbling with the door knob and banging my shoulder against the wood in an attempt to open the door."KNIVES!"

The door opened suddenly, nearly dumping me on the floor. I quickly gained my balance and ran across the room.

Knives was laying on the bed, having some sort of seizure. His body was almost completely rigid, but shaking violently. Even as I watched, his back suddenly arched, making it seem as if he was about to break in two. This was accompanied by another yell of pain. His eyes were wide and frightened.

"Knives, it's okay I'm here!" I cried, my hands fluttering back and forth over him, unsure of what to do. I knew I couldn't restrain him, but I hated seeing him in so much pain.

One of his hands suddenly shot up and grabbed my wrist. I jumped, surprised, then sat down on the bed. Knives continued to shake violently, holding my hand in a bone-crushing grip and keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

Time dragged on.

It could have been five minutes or five hours for all I knew.

But finally the shaking began to lessen, the rigidity leaving the small limbs.

Knives' eyes never left my face, his grip never slackened. I kept talking to him the entire time, just talking about whatever entered my mind so that he'd know that I was there, so that he could focus on something other than the pain.

Finally, the seizure completely stopped. Knives relaxed back onto the bed, still clinging to my hand, though without the extreme pressure. Hesitantly I reached out a hand and brushed his hair back. His forehead was sticky with sweat, and his breathing uneven.

"Come on, Knives," I said softly. "You're drenched. Lets at least get you a dry shirt, okay?"

After a moment, he nodded, eyes still fixed on mine. I smiled weakly and patted his hand before standing up. I chose a shirt from the dresser and brought it back to the bed. Knives' hadn't moved.

"Can you sit up?"

After a few moments of apparent effort, he shook his head. I smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Okay, not a problem."

As gently as I could, I pulled him up into a sitting position, removing the drenched shirt and replacing it with the fresh, dry one. Knives was relatively co-operative during the entire operation.

I was about to lay him back down, when I was struck with a thought. Frowning, I placed a hand on the sheets where his head had been. Just as I had suspected, they were damp to the touch.

"Well, putting you back down on that would completely defeat the purpose of changing you shirt," I said with forced cheerfulness.

Knives grunted tiredly, his head leaning against my shoulder. I smiled slightly and pulled his legs onto my lap, cuddling his head slightly as I did so. We sat like that for a few minutes.

"Well," I said finally. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, okay?"

Knives grunted again, eyes closed. Carefully, I stood up, making sure to keep him as still as possible. I padded softly down the hall. As we passed through the kitchen, I saw the mug shards scattered across the floor. I frowned, then mentally shrugged. I'd clean it up in the morning.

I put Knives down on my bed, careful not to jostle his head. He lay still as I pulled the covers up to his chin and firmly tucked them in.

"Okay... I'll be on the couch if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded, eyes still closed. I took a quick look around the room, then headed for the door.

"Janey?"

I paused at the quiet voice, and looked back over my shoulder.

"...Thank you..."

I smiled.

"You're welcome, Knives."

The next morning found me on my knees, reaching for shards with the hand broom. My back was sore from sleeping on the couch. It was amazing how a piece of furniture could be so comfortable to sit on and so _uncomfortable_ to sleep on.

Footsteps from behind alerted me to the fact that Knives was up.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" I chirped, finally reaching the last elusive shard of mug. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

His voice was thick and sleepy. I grinned and stood up, dumping the contents of the dustbin into the trash can.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked turning around. "Pancakes or eggsaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The dustbin fell on the ground with a clatter.

Knives scowled at me, eyes squinted slightly from the light streaming in the kitchen window.

"That is hardly an appropriate morning greeting," he said sourly.

I stared at him wide-eyed, the sink faucet digging into the small of my back. His scowl darkened.

"What?"

"Y-you!" I stuttered, pointing a finger at him, Y-you're.. y-you're..."

"I'm what," he snapped.

"B-big!" I squeaked.

Indeed, the Knives that stood before me was no longer 7. Instead, he seemed to be about 12. He gave me a strange look.

"Yeeeeeah? And?"

"You KNEW?!" I shrieked, launching myself from the counter at him.

"Yes," he replied in a bored tone. "What did you think the seizure last night was?"

"YOU LITTLE RAT! GIVING ME A FREAKEN' HEART-ATTACK!"

Knives put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I thought you knew," he said innocently.

"YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled, trapping him in a headlock. "You _knew_ I didn't know!"

There was a faint gurgling noise by my ribcage as Knives tried to squirm out of the headlock.I held him where he was for a few moments, then released him. As soon as the pressure was gone from his neck, Knives scrambled out of reach.

"Well you know what this means," I said, cracking my knuckles.

"What," Knives replied warily, rubbing his neck.

"We have to go shopping for pants."

"...Oh bugger..."

--

**Who feels sorry for Knives? -show of hands-**

**How about Janey? -show of hands-**

**How about me? -crickets chirp-... ingrates...after i wrote for three straight hours too...**

**haha just kidding, I love you all! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter **

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	8. Things Get Serious

"You know, I really hate you," stated Knives quite matter-of-factly.

"Yup," I said calmly. "But saying it is not getting you out of eating your broccoli."

Knives studied me for a moment and then the little florets sitting innocently on his plate.

"You know," he said after a moment of vegetable contemplation, "If I ate these, it could be counted as cannibalism."

"Nice try," I smirked. "You are not related to broccoli, cabbage, or cauliflower, no matter how much you might want."

He gave me a soulful look.

"I can hear their little voices calling out to me, begging to be spared from such a cruel fate."

I snorted violently through my nose. Knives expression switched from soulful to annoyed.

"Okay, three things," I grinned. "A. You'll spare broccoli from 'horrible fates' that they were grown for, but murder entire towns of people? B. I'm pretty sure those little green vegetables are already dead. Unless it's their little broccoli spirits that are talking to you. C. They're generally better warm, so I suggest you eat them now before they go completely ice cold."

Knives scowled and glared at the broccoli, poking it with his fork.

"I hate broccoli," he muttered mutinously.

"It's good for you," I said unsympathetically. "It puts hair on your chest."

Knives switched his glare back up to me.

"I don't want hair on my chest."

I grinned.

"It builds character."

His scowl deepened.

"I have plenty of character."

I stifled a giggle in my throat.

"You're a character all right. I'm not going to bribe you into eating those you know."

"I, the great Knives Millions, would not accept bribes that were intended to make me eat this foul little vegetable."

I patted his head, a gesture he hated, since it reminded him he was a little boy, not the terror of the universe.

"Eat the nice vegetables or else I'll lock you in the closet."

"…You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Knives looked at me and apparently decided I was serious. He sighed.

"Fine… I'll eat the stupid broccoli…"

"Good boy," I grinned and ruffled his hair.

--

**Just a short little ha while i try to decide which direction i want to take this story. Hope it gave you a smile or two**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	9. Lullaby for a Stormy Night

I was pretty sure Knives was bored.

Or still mad at me for making him eat broccoli.

I was sitting on a stool at my high desk, doing some paperwork and feeling a glare being drilled through the back of my skull. A glance over my shoulder revealed Knives slumped on the couch so that his back was nearly parallel to the floor and his neck was invisible. Big, baby-blue eyes glared ferociously at me over a fold in his shirt.

"…What?"

"…Nothing…"

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah right it's nothing. What's up? Why are you trying to see if your eyes will shoot laser beams?"

Knives shrugged and bounced one sneaker-clad heel off the floor. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work. The minutes stretched as the only sounds made were the scratching of my pen and the occasional "thtunk" of Knives' heel on the floor. Immersed as I was in my work, I didn't hear the slight rustle of cloth behind me and the sneaky padding of rubber-soled shoes on wood.

I tallied another mark in my little black book and reached for the list of customers. When it didn't come immediately to hand, I looked over to see how far off my aim was. It was only an inch, but I was rather distracted from this fact by another discovery. A pair of bight blue eyes, just visible over the edge of the desk, peered interestedly at me. I willed myself not to shout in surprise and calmly pulled the list toward myself.

I continued working, eyes fixed on the papers, but remained alert to the little presence at the side of the desk. I didn't hear him move away, and he didn't say anything, simply watching with great interest as I worked. I was in the middle of reading a letter of complaint from one customer, looking for any evidence that there was actually a problem and he wasn't just being a cranky old geezer, when a pen slowly rolled across the desk and landed smack-dab in the middle of the letter. I blinked at it for a moment, then glanced at the little blond-haired presence out of the corner of my eye. The blue eyes had a distinctively mischievous gleam to them.

I silently nudged the pen with my finger, sending it rolling back to whence it had came, and continued reading. A few moments later, it was back, gleaming innocently at me in the lamp light. I stifled a smile and prodded it back once again. It returned even more swiftly this time, it's arrival accompanied by the soft clicking of the cap hitting the wooden desktop.

Back and forth the pen rolled, gaining speed at each pass. My work lay forgotten as each of us strove to make the other miss and send the pen clattering to the floor. The air filled with the pen's clicks as it shot back and forth.

With a deft flick of his fingers, Knives suddenly sent the pen spinning in a tight circle, rolling and bouncing across the tabletop. With a muted click, it shot off the edge by my elbow, bounced off my leg and landed with a loud clack. His eyes sparkled triumphantly, pleased that he had made me miss.

I mock scowled at the little figure, then lunged at him. With a dismayed noise halfway between a grunt and a squeak, Knives backed up, but I was too fast for him. Gleefully, I scooped him up and pulled him into my lap. Ignoring his squirming and the chorus of irritated grumbling, I started tickling him.

The grumbles quickly turned into alarmed squeaks, which in turn morphed into suppressed laughter. I grinned widely, knowing that he was helpless in my tight grip. I tickled even more enthusiastically, determined to make him laugh our loud. Knives obviously knew what I was trying to do, for the more I tickled him, the more he squirmed and the tighter his lips clamped together. By this time, I had started to giggle myself.

"Come on you little pest," I laughed. "You know you deserve this for disturbing me while I was working!"

Knives didn't answer, apparently unwilling to open his mouth. Instead he squirmed even more furiously, determined to avoid my tickling fingers.

"Oh no you don't!"

I pulled him back into a more secure position and tickled the backs of his legs. This proved to be too much for Knives. His defenses dropped and he started howling with laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! No please stoppit! Hahahahahaha!!"

I continued tickling him for another minute or two, then stopped. He flopped in my lap, trying to catch his breath.

"That was underhanded," he informed me sternly, once he had calmed down.

I shrugged and pulled him into a more comfortable position on my lap. Knives stiffened slightly, but I ignored it.

"You deserved it," I informed him, wrapping my arms securely around him and leaning my head on his.

Knives glared suspiciously up at me. I smiled at his scowl and kept my grip on him, rocking slightly in the chair. Slowly, he relaxed against me, letting his head fall on my shoulder. I continued to rock.

"Feel better?' I asked after awhile.

Knives looked up at me with just his eyes, feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that," I said with a smile. "You weren't so happy earlier, were you."

He shrugged and looked back down.

"You know…" I said slowly. "It's okay to be a kid more often. I know, mentally, you're still 130 years old, but you're a kid right now. You don't have to be mature all the time. Don't be afraid to give into those more childish impulses and have a little fun once in a while, okay?"

He smirked.

"Within reason," I hastily added. "No burning down the house or anything."

"I won't," he sighed. I couldn't tell if he was exasperated that I had suggested he would, or if he was just tired.

I smiled again and continued rocking. After a while, I started humming an old lullaby softly to myself. Knives stiffened.

"Hmm, what Knives?"

"Why are you humming?" His tone was almost nervous.

I shrugged.

"I like humming. And I like this song."

I continued humming and rocking. Knives slowly relaxed and turned his head to the side.

"… Would you sing the words?" His voice was slightly muffled by my shirt.

I looked down at his pale blond hair.

"Sure Knives."

I shifted my arms to hold him more securely and rocked back and forth, in time with the song.

"From your head.. down to your toes..."

A small hand grasped the side of my shirt.

"You're not much...goodness knows…"

Arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"But you're so… precious to me… sweet as can be… baby of mine…"

I petted the downy head as a noise sounding like a muffled sob came from the little body.

"Hush, hush," I cooed soothingly. "It's all right, I'm here, don't cry…"

Knives clung to me, silent except for an occasional shuddery sob. I continued to rock back and forth, back and forth, petting the soft hair, talking quietly. The sobs lessened and my shirt started drying out. Suddenly Knives looked up at me, eyes blazing a fierce determined blue.

"Don't leave me like she did! You're going to take care of me and you won't leave me alone, right!"

I stared down into that face, with it's still-damp cheeks and determined little mouth, completely flabbergasted. He continued to look up at me, waiting for an answer.

"O-of course, I'll take care of you, Knives," I finally stuttered. "I promised I would!"

"Good," he said, and settled back into my lap. "You'll be my Rem. And Vash won't take you away from me."

I stared down at him, still petting his head. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was determined I'd find out sooner or later.

--

**You thought it was going to be Sound Life, didn'tcha:D That song's "Baby Mine" my mom used to sing it for me, so it's got some special memories for me. And i like it better than Sound Life ;...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	10. Chessman

--

"I'm bored."

I glanced over the rim of my book at the little blond. He stared back, chin jutting out as if defying me to not do anything about it.

"Well go play with the other kids or read a book," I said turning back to my own.

"I want to play a game."

"Have with that."

Insistent hands tugged at my book.

"I want to play chess. I haven't had a good match in 75 years at least."

I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're expecting a good match out of me, I'm afraid you have a very high opinion of my very poor playing skills."

Knives gave me a look that was half sour, half pleading.

"Need I remind you," he said, crossing his arms and shifting his jaw into a slight pout," that I can't leave the house and play with the munchkins?"

I looked at him tiredly.

"Do we really want people asking where I've gone, once I'm back to my normal form?"

He had a smug expression, knowing his argument was completely sound. I groaned and put my book down.

"You are unfairly mixing immaturity and logic here.'

Knives smirked and tugged me out of my seat.

"Twelve, remember?"

"Oh you're twelve when it's convenient, are you?"

He shrugged, the infuriating smirk still on his face.

"Well, you've got the 'I know everything' attitude down pat," I grumbled, following him to the coffee table. "I hate to think of what you're going to be like in your teens."

Knives flopped down on the floor, his expression almost cheerful. I sat down on the couch and studied to board warily.

"You get to be white," said Knives leaning his chin on his hands.

"Why, thank you," I said, choosing a pawn and sliding it two spaces forward.

"Welcome," he replied, moving a pawn of his own without a moments consideration.

The game continued like that, me pondering my moves carefully, Knives capturing my pieces with apparently little thought. It was somewhat annoying, especially since he'd smirk a little everytime he captured a piece, but I knew he was enjoying himself. Twenty minutes later, I was saved the inevitable cry of 'Check Mate" when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who'll that be," I said, frowning. "You stay here," I added as I stood up.

Knives simply leaned back on his hands and gave me a defiant look. Skirting the table, I frowned at him and went to open the door.

"Janey Darling! I just _had_ to come and see you! How are you?"

Gasping for breath as I was enfolded in large, plump arms, I caught a quick glimpse of Mrs. Watson's face and over her shoulder, a weedy-looking young man. Jerry. Not good, not good! All I could do was pray that they had forgotten about Knives and that he would have the sense to hide when he heard them.

"You never come to see us anymore!"

'_Gee, I wonder why…'_

"So we just had to come and see how you are doing! And how's you're little son? I never did catch his name!"

I groaned to myself. Mrs. Watson had finally let go of me and was smiling expectantly. Jerry had a cool 'holier than thou' expression as he studied me head to toe.

"Uh yes.. so glad to see you too.. uh…"

They stared at me expectantly, obviously waiting for me to pull Knives out of thin air. There was nothing for it, I had to let them in or else they'd never go away. They'd stay there until they caught sight of Knives or Mrs. Watson got some tidbit of gossip to spread.

"Won't you come in?" I asked weakly, stepping to the side and opening the door a little wider. They brushed past me, Mrs. Watson chattering loudly and Jerry dumping his coat on me. They made a bee-line for the family room as I hung up the coats. I followed as quickly as possible, praying Knives had been able to slip away.

"…And these beautiful blue eyes! You'd swear he was a little angel!"

Mrs. Watson was apparently infatuated with 'darling' Knives. I quickly stuck my head in through the door. With a quiet sigh of relief, I saw that Knives had indeed gone and the chessmen were lined up in their proper places on the board.

"Coffee?" I asked, smiling weakly.

After they told me exactly how they wanted their cups, I dove quickly to the kitchen. Knives was there, leaning on the counter and watching the toaster, waiting for his bread to finish.

"There you are, thank goodness," I said, grabbing some mugs out of the cupboard. "Did they see you?"

"Nuh-uh," said Knives, lazily grabbing the toast as it was shot into the air. He dropped them onto a plate and started making some sort of sausage sandwich. "I heard that woman and decided I was hungry. Slipped in here while she was attempting to break your ribs."

"Are you sure Jerry didn't see you?"

Knives gave me a look.

"What, with her filling the doorway?"

"Point taken. Don't eat that sandwich now, you'll ruin your appetite."

"I'm hungry, Mom," he replied, generously spreading mustard on one slice of bread. "Growing boys need plenty of food."

I glared and lightly whacked the back of his head.

"Snotty little rip. Now listen to me, this is important."

Knives caught my serious tone, and looked up, head slightly cocked.

"Those two aren't going to leave until they see you. So try to look like you're seven or something."

Knives snorted.

"Okay, maybe not seven, but try to look small! Maybe we can say you're ten and had a growth spurt or something."

I hastily put the cups of coffee on a tray.

"Come in, say hello to be polite, _and get out as soon as you can._"

Knives saluted as he finished the construction of his sandwich. I eyed it distastefully.

"And you are eating your vegetables first tonight."

"Yes, Mother."

"Hup two three four, follow me," I said picking up the tray carefully. Knives shrugged, picked up his sandwich and a glass of milk, and followed me.

I pasted a smile on my face and entered the family room, Knives right behind me.

"Hello sweetheart!," crooned Mrs. Watson as soon as she caught sight of Knives. "Do you remember me?"

"Hullo," replied Knives, with a bored expression.

"My my! Aren't you the strapping young man! What have you been feeding this boy, Janey? I swear he's grown a foot since I last saw him!"

I smiled weakly, handing Jerry his coffee.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Uh…"

My mind searched furiously for a name.

"Tucker here," I continued triumphantly, ignoring the disgusted look Knives gave me. "Tucker was always on the short side. But he's finally got his growth spurt, and I swear I can practically hear his clothes screaming in protest!"

I sat down on the armchair, quite pleased with myself. Knives sat down on the arm next to me, munching on his sandwich.

"Oh! Tucker, is that his name?"

I nodded, feeling Knives' glare. Apparently he didn't like the name I had chosen for him.

"So, Tucker," said Jerry, taking a sip from his coffee and setting it down on the table. "I hear you've been adopted by Janey. How do you like it here?"

Knives put his sandwich down and fixed Jerry with his cool look.

"I like it a lot. She's been really good to me."

"Good, good," nodded Jerry. "Just what I'd expect. Spend time with you, does she?"

"Yes. Mom always has time to play a game, or read, or just to me."

Apparently feeling that he had done his duty, Knives went back to his sandwich,

"Games huh? Is that why the chess set is out?"

"Yuph," said Knives, his response slightly muffled by a piece of pastrami. He swallowed and tried again. "Yeah. Mom and I were playing earlier."

I glared slightly at him, feeling that he was having a little too much fun calling me "mom." He ignored me. Jerry's eye gleamed.

"I play it myself you know."

"Won a trophy, didn't you dear?" interjected Mrs. Watson fondly.

Knives cocked his head slightly.

"A trophy? Would you mind playing a game with me then?"

I looked at him with a panic. He was supposed to be gone already, not challenging Jerry to a chess match!

"Play a game with you?" laughed Jerry. "Sure kid. Maybe I can give you a few pointers."

"I'd like that," said Knives handing me his plate and sitting down in front of the coffee table.

"I'll go easy on you," smirked Jerry, shifting to sit in front of the board.

"Why thank you," said Knives, smiling like a shark that's seen a bare behind. "I was about to say the same."

--

**Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha D**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	11. Stand There and Hold This

"Check mate."

Knives leaned back on hid hands, his face emotionless. Across from him, Jerry stared at him, mouth hanging open like a gate with loose hinges.

"N-not possible!" he stuttered.

Knives fixed him with a cool gaze and retrieved his sandwich off my lap. I looked at him fondly, quite pleased that he had beaten Jerry so soundly.

"You couldn't have won!" insisted Jerry.

Knives chewed slowly, watching Jerry with faint amusement and leaning his head against my legs. I patted the top of his head and watched with equal amusement.

"How did you do that?" demanded Jerry, wild-eyed.

Knives shrugged and smiled a charming smile. Jerry grumbled and settled back in his seat. Mrs. Watson looked between Jerry and Knives, mouth pursed slightly in a frown.

"Well," she said suddenly, standing up. "It was absolutely lovely to see you Janey and meet Tucker again. We really must do this again!"

She pulled Jerry to his feet and steered him toward the door. I got up as well, careful not to jostle Knives too much.

"Oh yes, always a pleasure," I replied smiling sweetly.

I handed them their coats. As Mrs. Watson pulled Jerry into his coat, Knives walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He watched silently, his head leaning against my shoulder. I rubbed his shoulder, holding the door open for Mrs. Watson and Jerry.

"Well. Yes. Good to see you Janey, Tucker." Jerry glared at Knives with the last word. Knives grinned toothily at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sir! Thanks for the game!"

I saw Jerry's eye twitch. He opened his mouth, shut it, and spun on his heel, stomping out the door. Mrs. Watson chirped a quick good-bye and rushed after him as quickly as her bulk would allow. I watched their retreating forms for a moment and closed the door.

"You're a scamp," I informed Knives, giving him a hug. "What happened to leaving after saying hi?"

Knives turned his toothy grin on me.

"I couldn't resist. He was such a pompous little man."

I giggled and let go.

"I can't be mad at you. That look on his face was priceless."

"Does this mean you won't make me eat brussel sprouts tonight?"

I thought for moment.

"No, you don't have to eat brussel sprouts."

"All right!" Knives punched the air triumphantly.

"We'll have zucchini instead."

"JANEY!! NOT FAIR!"

--

"Knives! I'm home!"

I carefully shut the door behind me, dropping my bag on the floor. Knives poked his head though the family room door.

"Hi. How was work?"

"Fine," I said cuddling a little blanketed bundle to my chest. "Look."

Knives walked over and looked down at the bundle.

"…."

"Well?"

"… Congratulations, I didn't know you were pregnant."

"KNIVES!"

"What?"

I frowned at him, cuddling the baby girl to my chest.

"She's not mine."

"You're just adopting kids right and left aren't you?"

"Hardeehar, wise guy. Being twelve has given you a sense of humor."

Knives eyed the baby with distaste.

"Yeah yeah. So what is it?"

"_She_ is a baby. Her name is Emma and she's the neighbor's daughter. I offered to watch her for the afternoon because Mrs. Norring needs to go to the doctor for a physical and didn't feel comfortable in bringing Emma."

"Oh." Knives' nose wrinkled. "You like helping people don't you?"

I glared at him.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. And it'll be nice to have another girl around here."

"If you say so."

-Knives POV-

"It'll be nice to have another girl around here," I imitated in a high voice, flopping down on the couch. Janey was in the kitchen heating up a bottle for that pink little raisin. I scowled at the floor and bounced the heel of my sneaker off it a couple times. With a sigh, I reached over a grabbed the book I had been reading when Janey had come home and opened it.

I hadn't been reading long when the telephone rang. I ignored it and turned a page. Janey walked in, the infant balanced on one hip.

"Way to be helpful Knives."

"What," I said, not looking up from my book. "I don't exist remember. Unless Tucker's here to pick it up."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

The pink blob gurgled at me. I stuck my tongue out at it and continued reading.

"Please tell me you're kidding. You can't have lost them! Do you know how long those took me? It's a good thing I made copies! You can come over here and pick them up. No I can't-… This is ridiculous! Arg, fine! I'll be right over!"

Janey hung up the phone vigorously and sighed.

"Knives."

"What," I replied, turning a page serenely.

"They lost my report."

"Oh dear.'

"I have to go bring them my copy because apparently they're too busy to send someone over."

"Okay."

"You have to watch Emma."

"What?" I yelled, dropping my book and leaping to my feet. "No!"

"Come on, Knives! I can't take her with me! It'll just be for 15 minutes okay?"

Janey shoved the baby into my arms.

"Just sit here and hold her! I'll be right back I promise."

I looked from the pink thing in my arms to Janey, who was rifling around in the desk drawers.

"But…"

"This is important Knives! They need that report! Just sit here and it'll be fine."

"Eeeeyeeeeeeeh…" I whimpered, giving her a pathetic expression.

Janey ruffled my hair.

"It'll be fine! Be right back!"

Without a look back, she ran out the door, a stack of papers clamped under one arm. I looked down at the pink interloper with a grimace. It gurgled and stuck a stubby appendage at me.

"Charming," I groaned and sat down on the couch again. I leaned the bundle against the crook of my arm, told it to behave and retrieved my book. I eyed it briefly, before flipping the book open to the proper place.

It was relatively quiet for a few minutes until suddenly, the thing hiccuped. A quick look revealed that it hadn't spit anything up, so I continued reading. The next hiccup was accompanied by a rather alarming gurgling noise.

"Keep quiet, Krakatoa," I growled, eyeing the little creature. It hiccuped again and started crying.

"Oh come on," I groaned. "Don't start!"

It wailed.

"Oouh…stop it, come on."

I picked it up and bounced it a little, patting it's back. It continued to cry.

"Would you stop it?" I pleaded. "Don't do this to me!"

Bouncec bounce. Cry cry. Pat pat. Wail wail.

And then with a giant hiccup, the noise stopped. Unfortunately, this was accompanied with a depositing of half digested milk on my shirt.

"Okay, that's completely disgusting," I scowled at the pink menace. "Why did Janey have to feed you before she left, huh?"

It blinked it's blue eyes at me and gurgled happily.

"Oh sure, _now_ you're happy. After you completely messed up this shirt, which I happened to like a lot by the way."

Gurgle gurgle.

"What are you, a water bubbler? On second thought, don't answer that."

Gurgle gurgle.

"If you throw up again, I'm tossing you," I informed it sternly.

It responded by whacking me in the nose with one tiny fist.

"HEY!"

I looked at the signs. Screwed up face, opening mouth and a deep inhale to inflate those little lungs. Oh goody.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh be quiet," I signed wearily, and started bouncing again. A minute or two of this quieted the little brat back down.

"Listen," I said firmly, waving a finger. "Here's the deal. You sit quietly and go to sleep and I won't leave you on the curb for the trash collectors."

The thing grabbed my finger and started sucking on it. Ew. I was about to pull my finger away, but then decided it was plugging the sound hole. Best my finger stay where it was… I sighed deeply and flung my head back, staring at the ceiling.

"I hate babies."

Suck suck suck.

"They smell funny for one thing. Noisy for another."

Suck suck suck.

"And you messed up my shirt. This better not stain.'

Suck suck suck.

I looked back up and studied the bundle.

"Did you know that you're pink and have almost no hair?"

Suck suck suck.

"You probably didn't. You probably don't care either. And yet you'll probably grow up into a beautiful woman. If you're lucky."

Suck suck.

"….Does my finger taste good or something?"

Suck suck. Yawn. Suck suck.

I sighed and flopped my head back again.

We were in the same position when Janey made it back, except the little bundle of joy had fallen asleep with my finger in her mouth.

"Hey, I'm back," said Janey softly, sitting down next to me. "How'd it go?"

I looked over at her without picking up my head.

"It threw up on me."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

Janey rubbed my head. It felt rather nice.

"And it was sucking on my finger."

Janey smiled a little.

"You two look adorable together, you know that? Big brother and little sister."

I scowled at her.

"I don't want a sibling."

"You already have Vash."

"Vash isn't here."

She chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, you spoiled little boy. Emma's mom will be here in about an hour and you'll be an only child again."

With a smile, she gently picked up Emma so I could go change my shirt. I sighed and sat up, eyeing the mess.

"Will this stain?"

Janey shook her head, rocking the baby a little.

"Don't worry, I know just how to get it out. Just put it in the bathtub to soak for now, okay?"

I nodded and went to get changed.

When I came back, Janey was still sitting on the couch holding the pestilence. I scowled and picked up my book, sitting on the farthest side of the couch. I ignored the two of them and started reading again.

"Knives."

I turned a page.

"Knives."

"…What."

"Come here."

I looked over. Janey held out her free arm toward me, in an inviting gesture. I studied her for a minute and then scooted so that I was sitting next to her. With a smile she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a little hug.

"How's my baby boy?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby," she teased tickling my ribs a little. I yelped and tried to move away, but she didn't let go. With a slightly exasperated sigh, I relaxed against her and opened my book. I felt her lean her chin against the top of my head, her breath ticking my hair a little. A tiny cough made me look over at the bundle. Big blue eyes stared at me and the little mouth spread into a smile.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back and settled more comfortably into Janey's motherly embrace.

--

**That was fun to write :3**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	12. Growing Up

--

"It's been a month."

I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor. Emma, who was now baby-sat once a week by us, crawled up to my leg and started tugging on my pant leg.

"A month since what?" I asked as I detached her little fingers from the denim. "I've been here longer than a month."

Janey kneeled down next to me and handed me Emma's pacifier.

"It's been a month since your growth spurt. You'll probably grow again soon, wont you?"

I shrugged and let go of Emma's hands. She fell backwards into a sitting position. Seeing the warning signs for an impending tempest, I quickly thrust the pacifier into her mouth before she could start wailing.

"Take that, Drooler."

With a frown, I rubbed my shoulder. It had been increasingly painful to move my body over the past few days, a sign that Janey was probably right. I'd most likely grow within the next two or three days. It was a shame too. I had enjoyed being twelve.

-Janey POV-

"And don't use the stove while I'm gone."

Knives gave me a look of utter annoyance.

"Yes, Mo_ther_," he said snottily, emphasizing the last syllable with all the contempt he could muster.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my coat.

"The house will be intact and you will be unhurt when I get back, right?"

Knives grunted and picked up his book.

"Knives this is serious."

His voice rose from behind the book, irritated.

"Do I need to remind you, yet again, that I am older than you? I am perfectly capable of being by myself for two or three hours at night. Do you think I'll be afraid of the dark? Stop insulting my capabilities and go already!" His voice was shrill from anger.

I sighed deeply. I had no idea what he was so mad about, but I had to go now or else risk being late.

"All right. All right! Just be safe, and I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go."

I frowned and was about to say something, but a car horn sounded from the front of the house.

"Well good bye."

I closed the door behind me and hurried down the porch steps to the waiting car.

"Hello beautiful," smiled Steve. "Ready?"

I smiled tightly and nodded, folding my coat securely around myself. I wasn't going to think about Knives' irrational behavior. I was going to have fun tonight for once.

--

When Steve dropped me off in front of the house, I thanked him for the nice night and quickly slipped inside before he could try giving me a good night kiss. I leaned against the door until I heard the roar of his car disappearing. Once the sound had died, I took off my coat.

The house was dark and quiet. I checked my watch; it was only ten after 9. Knives usually went to bed around 10 or 10:30. I frowned and walked to his room, checking the other rooms as I passed them. His door was closed. I knocked on it.

"Knives? Are you there? Are you still awake?"

"Go away!"

I took a step back, startled by the reply.

"Are you all right?"

"I told you to go away!"

His voice sounded furious, and slightly muffled through the door.

"Knives…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID SPIDER! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I touched the doorknob, half considering going in anyway. With a sigh, I let my hand drop.

"All right Knives… I'll see you in the morning. Try to sleep well, okay?"

A thud resounded from the other side of the door. From the accompanying clatter, Knives had just thrown a hardcover book at the door. I sighed again, this time with annoyance. If he wanted to be difficult, fine. I was going to bed.

--

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning, and Knives still hadn't left his room. This might not be unusual for some people, but Knives never slept past 9:30, even when I let him. I shoved the bread pans into the oven and stood up, dusting my hands. It was high time to have a talk with Mr. Millions, whether or not he wanted to.

I flicked my long braid over my shoulder, marched down the hall and rapped on Knives' door.

"Get up Knives."

"Go away."

"I will not! Unless you're sick, you'll get up right now young man!"

"Would you just leave me alone? You're not my mother, so get off my back!"

"Okay, that's it," I muttered to myself, and shoved my shoulder against the door. None of the doors inside of the house had locks, but this one tended to stick if you shut it completely. A few hard shoves with my shoulder opened it.

Clothing was strewn across the floor and I nearly stepped on the book Knives had thrown the night before. The curtains were half-open, illuminating the blanketed lump in the bed. Scowling, I marched over, shoving clothing aside with my foot as I went.

"That's it young man," I snapped, standing next to the bed, arms akimbo. "I've had just enough of your attitude! Get out off bed this instant or I will drag you out!"

"You and what army," came the answer, absolutely laden with disgust.

I sucked in a breath between my teeth and let it hiss out slowly. Without answering, I grabbed the blanket covering Knives' head and gave it a good yank, exposing his head, neck, and shoulders.

Blue eyes glared coldly at me over cheeks that had lost their baby roundness. A strong, slightly squared jaw clenched in fury.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID SPIDER?" yelled Knives furiously, sitting straight up in bed. His voice cracked, sending the last syllable into a squeak. Broadened shoulders pushed against the confines of the now too small t-shirt.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"Fine. I see you hit puberty while I was gone. That doesn't excuse your behavior though."

Knives glared at me, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Now, tell me why you're so angry all of a sudden. You were angry last night when you were still 12, so what's the problem."

"None of your business," snarled Knives.

"None of my business?" I could help but laugh a little. "Of course it's my business. You made it my business when you suddenly became the rudest kid on Gunsmoke."

"I am not a child! I'm old enough to be your great grandfather, so stop acting like you're my mother!"

I tilted my head to the side, letting my bangs brush my cheek. Knives' eye flickered to the lock of hair and back to my eyes.

"This all seems to be circling back to mothers," I said slowly. Knives' hand clenched tightly. I eyed it and continued. "I haven't tried to be your mother, but I suppose it can't be helped since I was taking care of you. But I don't know why you've got so angry and touchy on that subject lately…"

Knives continued to glare silently at me, obviously not about to tell me what was going through his head. I talked slowly as I thought.

"You were snippy when I first took care of Emma… But started behaving again after a while… You seemed fine when I told you I was going on a date with Steve two days ago, perfectly cheerful yesterday morning, but getting sassier and less cooperative as the day wore on…"

A tendon twitched near Knives' temple as he ground his teeth together, obviously not liking being treated as a test subject.

"I'd like to think that it is just the sudden increase of testosterone in your system that's making you so hostile, but still there is still something at the root of this. Something that's bothering you."

I gazed seriously down at Knives. His 17-year-old face still held traces of the little boy I had grown accustomed to having around the house, but it was not the same Knives. I could tell he'd be very handsome when he finished growing, but handsome in the same way an iceberg is. Brilliant and majestic, but cold and dangerous.

Since he didn't say anything, I hazarded a guess.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to abandon you? That I'm going to replace you with Emma or with Steve?"

He didn't say anything, but his gaze increased their chill factor by several degrees. Quite suddenly, he stood up in front of me. I was slightly surprised to see that we were now the same height.

"Get out."

"Knives..." I raised a hand slightly.

"Don't touch me, you filthy creature! Get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

I took a single step back so that I could see him clearly.

"Knives, I want to hel-"

"If you want to help me, you'll get out! NOW!"

I looked into his eyes for a few moments, noting the rising fury. With A deep sigh I turned and walked to the door.

"Fine, Knives. Stay here until you think you can be respectful."

I shut the door tightly behind me and sunk to the floor, massaging my temples. I felt a tear slip down my face and pool in the corner of my mouth as Knives' insults and hateful tone needled their way into my mind, echoing around and around in my head.

-Vash POV-

I had just sat down to my afternoon snack of salmon sandwiches when somebody started pounding on the door. My first reaction was to dive behind the couch and wait for the wall to get blown in by firepower. When nothing of the sort happened after a few minutes, I crept carefully at the door. Whoever it was, was still pounding on the front door. It wouldn't be either of the insurance girls; they had keys.

"Who is it?"

"VASH, LET ME IN!"

"That's a strange name…"

"JANET, YOU IDIOT! LET ME IN! THIS IS IMPORTANT."

I thought for a moment, trying to remember who Janet was.

"Oh! Janey you mean!" I opened the door and let her in. "Hi!"

"About time," she huffed, shaking out the hand she had been using to pound on the door.

I shrugged.

"I thought you might be a bounty hunter."

"Since when do bounty hunters knock?"

"Well there was this one time-"

"Is this a long story?"

"Yes."

"Then it'll have to wait. Have you seen Knives?"

"Uh no. He's staying with you."

"Oh nooooo…"

Janey sunk to the floor, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"Ohnoohnoohno…"

"Janey!," I kneeled down in front of her. "What happened? What's the matter?"

She looked up at me with her tiger eyes.

"Knives…"

"Yeah? What about Knives?"

"He ran away…"

--

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! heehee**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	13. Love is a Lot Like Hate

-Knives POV-

I wandered slowly down the city street, watching balefully as humans scuttled around me, fixated on their own little lives. This feeling of disgust and anger had been long dormant, but in a way, it felt good. Like finding your favorite shirt hidden in the closet.

Ignoring the seductive calls from various women lounging in doorways, I made my way down one street and up another, not particularly looking for anything. It was enough to just watch the swarm and think.

My thoughts flickered briefly on Janey. Janey, off in the next city. Probably wandering the streets looking for me. I frowned slightly. Or at home celebrating the fact that I was out of her hair. Well she could do whatever she wanted, I didn't care.

It had been relatively easy to slip out of the house. The window of my room opened with relatively little fuss and it had been the work of a moment to pack the few clothes that still fit me. Once I was free of the house, I had snuck a ride on a flatbed truck and arrived at this city. It was much larger, noisier, and dirtier than the town I had left.

With a sigh, I sat down on a bench in the center square. A large bulletin across from me announced there was going to be a festival the next night. Yawning widely, I idly scratched my ear and looked around, planning my next move.

All the hotels I could afford with the small amount of money I had looked distinctly seedy. No doubt, I would have to share a room with a stranger if I went to one of those. Either that or they'd think they could rob me blind because I looked young. I was tired, and didn't really want to deal with either option. My third option was to hide in some cubbyhole for the night. I had done it before, a long time ago, and could stomach doing it again.

Now that I had solved my immediate problem, I set my eyes on making a more long-term plan. Ultimately, the goal was to return to the level of power I had before fighting Vash, but it was the in between time that was going to be a problem. How to get from here to there?

I stared moodily ahead, thinking. A street band not too far away started scraping out songs that made a crowd of people gather around them. The general air was cheerful, carefree, and grated horribly with my bad mood. Scowling bitterly, I massaged my shoulder. It still hurt from my sudden growth the night before. No doubt if I had stayed, Janey would have given me a shoulder massage and rubbed some salve into my joints to make them stop hurting. She had done it the time before, and it certainly had helped.

I shook my head viscously when I realized I had drifted off into a daydream about Janey's hands. Too late to think about that. I had left and I wasn't going to go back.

"Got a fly in your ear, sonny?"

With a start, I looked to my left. A rather grizzled man of undetermined age blinked at me. His mouth was hidden by a shaggy, unkempt beard and his eyes drooped in a sleepy manner. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and edged away.

"Leave me alone."

The man scratched his cheek with a dirty fingernail.

"You down on your luck or somethin'? Or are you trying to make your way in the world?"

I stood up.

"Why does everyone have to shove their nose in my business!" I yelled, my voice shrill with temper. "When I say leave me alone, I mean leave me alone!"

Without a backward look, I ran to the crowd and wove my way through, out of sight of that strange little man. After a few minutes of squirming, jabbing with elbows, and the occasional kick to the shin, I managed to fight my way through and drop out of sight in a small alley.

I ran halfway down and slipped behind a dumpster. With a sigh, I sunk down, leaning my back against the brick wall. This was as good a place as any to stay for the night. Except my clothes would probably smell by morning. But it was dark, quiet, and away from the general human race. I cleared a small space and lay down, using my bag as a pillow.

-Janey POV-

I paced in front of the window irritably. After telling Vash everything that had happened in the time Knives lived with me, we had gone out and scoured the entire town. Needless to say, our efforts were fruitless.

Vash walked in and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Knives seems to love causing trouble for me," he grumbled, rubbing his temples with a thumb and forefinger. I grunted and continued pacing, peering out the window as if that would make Knives materialize out of the dark.

"You know, Janey," said Vash. "You don't have to go looking for him. He's my brother and you did do your job. You took care of him until he became impossible, which was our agreement. You can go home."

"No, I can't," I muttered pausing in front of the window.

"Why not?"

"Because," I sighed, rubbing the back of my hand against my eyes. "…I love him and can't stand thinking of him being out there alone. And hating me…"

Vash looked curiously at me.

"You love him? Uh… what kind of love are we talking about here?"

I shrugged and rested my forehead against the cool glass.

"I don't know. Motherly most likely. Any other kind of love wouldn't really make sense, now would it?"

Vash snorted in laughter.

"Like that sort of thing makes sense. But you're probably right. Well that settles it, we definitely have to find Knives and soon. He needs a mother."

I looked away from the window.

"That reminds me. I have a question, but I didn't really want to ask Knives about it."

"I'm at your disposal," yawned Vash. "What's your question?"

"Did Rem ignore him when you two were growing up? He seems kind of bitter about it."

Vash thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, Rem did spend a lot more time with me than with Knives. That's partly because I'd follow her around and partly because Knives was always pretty independent."

I sat down next to him.

"Maybe he viewed it as abandonment when he was younger and then purposefully distanced himself," I said thoughtfully. "There were a couple of times when he was with me and he'd slip. Treated me like I was his mother. He even called me his Rem once…"

Vash scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you do look like her."

I shot him a look.

"I do?"

"Your hair at least. You're skin's a bit darker though. And her eyes were a warm brown while yours are golden. But yeah, overall you look quite a bit like her."

I shook my head.

"Goody. No wonder he hates me."

Vash patted my shoulder soothingly.

"Actually Janey… I don't think he hates you. From what you told me… I think he might actually love you… or like you at the very least."

I started laughing.

"Oh yes, he loves me very much! Vash, you didn't see him this morning! If he had been in his adult form, he would have killed me!"

"Well, yeah… But he's done that to me too… And I know that he cares about me…says he wants to protect me from my own ideals… That's just how Knives is. With me, he was angry because he couldn't make me 'understand' his point of view. With you, he was probably upset because he realized how much he loved you and how afraid he was of losing you. Like to Steve or from growing up completely. That frustration coupled with the sudden puberty, probably pushed him into sort of a panic."

I listened to Vash, my face buried in my hands. He rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"… Do you think he'll come back on his own then?"

"I'm afraid not. Knives is really really stubborn. Once he decides to do something, he'll stick with it, even if he has second thoughts about it later."

I sighed deeply.

"Okay… Where do we start then?"

Vash thought for a minute.

"Well, the closest city is Mai. He'll have probably at least stopped there to make plans."

"Okay," I said, standing up with new determination. "We'll go to Mai. And when we find Knives, he's getting a piece of my mind!"

--

**I seriously have no idea where this is going... no seriously, i don't XD just going where ever the whim takes me :D**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	14. Metawhaty?

-Knives POV-

There was a fly on my nose.

Not surprising really, seeing as I was near a dumpster. But still annoying.

"Are you deaaaaaaaaaad?"

…But not nearly as annoying as that. Something was poking me and a whiney voice had just sent a shiver down my spine. It was akin to the screeching noise you get when you hit a plate with silverware at just the wrong angle. I opened one eye and glared blearily at the speaker.

"No, but hearing you just pushed me a little closer to it."

I whacked the stick away from my ribs with one hand and sat up, glaring at the person. It was a little boy about five or six years old. He was well groomed, obviously of a rich family. His hair was slightly mussed, but his clothes were clean and pressed. He was staring at me with blatant curiosity.

"Buzz off kid," I growled, running a hand through my hair.

He didn't instead squatting down in front of me.

"How come you're sleeping in the alley, Mister?" he asked in his annoying little voice. "You don't look like most bums that I see. Mama won't let me talk to them. But you don't look like them so I bet it's all right."

"Wise mother," I grumbled, standing up and brushing off the seat of my pants. "Go bother someone else."

He stared up at me with huge green eyes.

"My name's Jake!"

"I don't care."

"What's your name?"

"Listen kid, go back to your mother and leave me alone, would you?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why does that mean I have to do it?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"That's not fair."

"That's life kid. Now buzz off before I get mad."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and strode down the alley, heading to the main street. As I walked, I worked the kinks out of my shoulders, back, and arms.

"That's a funny looking bag."

Apparently the brat was following me. I sped up my pace and didn't answer.

"It's awfully long and skinny. And big too."

"It's a body bag and if you don't shut up I'll show you how it's used."

It wasn't really, just Vash's old traveling bag, but he didn't need to know that. Of course he probably didn't know what a body bag was anyway.

"It looks like a cocoon. Did you know that butterflies come out of cocoons? I saw it once. I was watching a cocoon and suddenly it opened up and this wrinkly think came out of it-"

I ground my teeth together and walked faster, but the boy trotted doggedly after me, prattling about the glories of metamorphosis. Oh how I wished I still had my .45 colt…

"And once its wings dried it just flew away! Nobody had to teach it or anything!"

"You talk too much. Go away."

"Well Mama says I need to know everything and she's right too. Don't you ever want to know something and just keep looking until you find the answer, mister?"

"Sure. I'd like to know why you're following me."

"Because I don't know where Mama is."

I stopped suddenly, swaying slightly when the kid ran into the back of my legs.

"You're lost, so you're following me around?"

The kid's eyes went huge.

"I'm lost?"

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Uh yeah, that's generally what it's called when you don't know where your parents are."

His lip quivered dangerously.

"You gotta help me find her, mister!"

"I don't have to do anything, you little brat," I snapped, glaring down at him. "I've got my own problems to deal with. Go find your mom on your own."

Sniffing started to accompany the quivering lip. I viewed him for a moment with great distaste and turned to go.

"No! Don't leave me!"

He launched forward and clung to my leg.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"I don't want to be aloooooooone!"

By this time there was a small crowd around us, watching with obvious amusement. As I tried to pry the kid off my leg, I could feel my ears burning.

"Jeez, would you stop that? You're causing a scene!"

"Don't leeeeeaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeee!"

I sighed deeply and looked down at the little limpet. His wailing was starting to give me a headache.

"All right fine, " I hissed. "Just let go of my leg!"

The wailing stopped abruptly and he dropped to the ground in a sitting position.

"Where did you last see her?" I sighed wiggling a finger in my ear.

"I don't know…"

Oh such a great help he was going to be…

"Was it near where you found me?"

He nodded.

"Good, come on."

I walked back to the alley I had been sleeping in, keeping an eye out for a woman who looked frantic. The kid toddled after me. At one point he tried to hold my hand, but I saw him and stuck my hands in my jeans pockets before he could get a hold of them.

"Jaaaaaaake! Jake where are you!"

"I hear your mother," I stated wryly.

The brat looked around excitedly.

"There she is, there she is! Mama!"

With a squeal of glee, he detached himself from my side and ran to a well-dressed woman. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him, scolding and cuddling him at the same time.

"What have I told you about running off like that? If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, stay where I can see you and don't wander off! What would you have done if I hadn't found you hmm?"

"I'd have stayed with Mr. Tramp!" the boy informed her, pointing a stubby finger in my direction.

Mr. Tramp? I object…

The woman looked up to where he was pointing.

"Tramp?"

I frowned.

"I'm not a tramp. Your son has been following me around for the past half hour."

"But my little Jake doesn't lie. You must be a tramp for him to call you one…"

I scowled.

"Well I'm not. Keep a leash on your kid would you?"

I turned on my heel and wove through the crowd, leaving the pair far behind me.

--

**Raaaaaandooooooooom... but I actually have an idea now! I think...**

**Have I ever told you guys how much i love you all? Your kind reviews give me happy fuzzy feelings and make me update regularly X3**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	15. You're Pitiful

-Janey POV-

I stepped out of the bus and cracked my back. It had been a long ride to Mai city, and my joints were stiff. As I waited for Vash to come back with our luggage, I did a few knee bends and arm stretches to get my limbs back into working order.

In a way, this felt good being back on the road. I had used to run damage prevention for Bernardelli,, much like Meryl and Millie now did. With a change of companies had come a change of responsibilities though and I had been stuck behind a desk for almost two years.

I was wearing my old outfit; tan cargo pants, knee-high boots, and a canvas jacket. My hair was twisted into a knot to keep it out of my face and my old holster was strapped to my hip and leg. I let my fingers trace the grip of my old revolver. I seriously doubted I'd need it where Knives was concerned, but that didn't mean we wouldn't have trouble with other ruffians.

"Catch!"

I quickly grabbed the shoulder bag Vash threw to me out of the air. Like me, he was wearing an outfit from a life style he thought he had left behind. The red overcoat he wore flapped slightly in the breeze and his green eyes were hidden between a pair of yellow sunglasses.

"Ready?" I asked, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

Vash nodded, eyeing me.

"What?"

He chuckled nervously.

"Heh, sorry! I just can't get over how different you look… Before you were all sweet and cuddly looking and now you look well…dangerous?"

I shrugged and lightly punched his arm.

"Well they didn't call me Calamity Jane for their health. Come on, let's get going."

I shouldered the bag more securely and strode off down the street.

"Calamity?" Vash whimpered, trotting up next to me.

"Yeah. Like the Wild West figure,'" I replied scanning the crowds. Vash groaned.

"Great. Just great. Calamity Jane and the Humanoid Typhoon. Do you think that between the two of us, we can manage _not_ to blow up any buildings or cause any mass panics?"

"Well, I can't promise anything," I replied calmly. "I might feel the need to cause an avalanche or something."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Well duh."

"I know the insurance girls had nicknames too. Why aren't you named after you weapon like they are?"

"Because I didn't get named after my weapon."

"Try it!"

"You're a nut job, Vash."

"Aw come on, I want to hear!"

"Jericho 941 F Jane. I like Calamity Jane better ."

"Well it might have been okay if you hadn't added the '941 F' part. So where do you think Knives is?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Like I know. All we can do is start asking shopkeepers and hotel people if they've seen him. It's been over 24 hours since I last fed him, so he must have stopped for food somewhere."

Vash nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he got a ridiculous expression on his face. I blinked a few times, faintly alarmed.

"Uh, Vash?"

"Little honey cakes of heaven," he crooned, shuffling zombie-like at one of the many food stalls.

"HEY! We're looking for Knives, not donuts to fill your stomach!" I snapped, snatching for his coat. I caught him firmly but the collar and forcibly dragged him away from the booth.

"But they might have seen Knives," Vash whimpered looking longingly at the fast-receding shop.

"Knives wouldn't have stopped there, he doesn't like donuts," I said, rolling my eyes. "You just wanted a snack, famine-face."

Vash folded his arms with a pouty expression. I ignored him enthusiastically and headed for a different restaurant to start our inquiries.

-Knives POV-

I was really hungry. I had been trying to ignore it for sometime now, but the grumbling from my stomach was becoming more and more insistent. I stopped and pulled out my wallet, ruefully looking at its contents. Only twelve double dollars were nestled snugly in their compartment. Therefore, I had four options, best that I could see.

I spend the money I had now and worry about it later.

I get a job.

I steal the wallet off someone.

I take advantage of the fact that very few older ladies could resist my blue eyes.

Option A was not wise. I didn't particularly like the idea of Option B, but it would guarantee me some cash flow. Option C…meh, no. Option D would at least buy me a little extra time to think. Besides, I hadn't manipulated anyone in a while, it could be fun. I scouted around for a likely victim.

There. Just about to cross the street. She was ancient, as wrinkled as a prune, wore more layers then one would think was possible, and moving in a very slow shuffling manner. Smirking, I shoved my wallet into my pocket and wove through the crowd to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I said smoothly. "Do you need any help?"

Her head slowly moved to look up at me, moving as if someone had forgotten to oil her that morning. I kept a friendly smile pasted on my face, inwardly shuddering at the gray hairs sticking out of her ears like piano wires. She smelled strongly of cat and her sweater was covered in brown and black hairs.

"What a nice young man," she murmured creakily, sucking on her teeth a few times. "That would be lovely…"

She stuck out a brittle-looking, claw-like hand and grabbed my arm with surprising strength. I mentally sighed, but kept my face looking friendly. Slowly we made our way across the street and down a little ways to a bench. I carefully lowered her down to sit, at the same time clenching my stomach muscles.

I had learned long ago, that if I hadn't eaten for a while even if I wasn't hungry, if I clenched my stomach muscles I could make my stomach gurgle. Loudly. While at the time, it had simply been a method of getting Vash and Rem to laugh, I had since discovered it was an invaluable weapon when attempting to separate elderly women from their food stuffs.

"Eh, what was that?" asked the old lady, cupping a hand around her ear, as my stomach obligingly made a loud rumbling noise.

"Oh I beg your pardon," I said, sculpting my face in a mournful expression and placing a hand over my stomach. "That was just my stomach, I'm fine really."

She squinted suspiciously up at me.

"Sounded like you got a sandworm roarin' in your gut, boy. When's the last time you ate?"

I pretended to think.

"Not since I left home, two nights ago. Why, Ma'am?"

She tapped her nose in a knowing manner.

"You ran away to make it on your own, didn't you? No matter. A nice, strappin' boy like you needs three good meals a day!"

I smiled ruefully and shrugged.

"Meals cost money, Ma'am, which I don't have. Anyway…. If you're all right, Ma'am, I'll be on my way now."

"Now wait just a minute…."

I looked back at the old woman. She was rifling energetically through her purse.

"No good deed should go un-rewarded… Come here."

She cocked one gnarled finger at me. I obligingly walked back over to her, making myself radiate innocence. She looked up into my face and blinked blearily.

"Mmhmmm… Lovely eyes… Here you take this…" She pressed a few folded bills into my hand. "Start a life for yourself… Get something to eat… Keep your strength up… Find a pretty girl someday, hmmm?"

"Thank you so much Ma'am," I smiled. "You're a very generous soul."

"Mmmm.. mm…"

I edged away from the bench as her head nodded down into the top layer of sweaters. After a moment, I heard a loud snore. Grinning widely, I opened my hand to see what my efforts had earned me. Fifty crumpled and slightly dirty double dollars gleamed up at me. I suppressed a chortle and shoved the bills into my pocket. _Sucker._

--

**ooooo Knives is horrible XD**

**indcidently, i can do that stomach thing .w.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	16. Put That Donut Down

-Janey POV-

"BUT I'M HUNGREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I clamped my hands over my ears as Vash yelled his displeasure to the skies, heedless of the alarmed looks he was getting from the surrounding crowd.

"And you're noiseeeeeeee!" I muttered.

"I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE THIS MORNING!"

"Gah! FINE! Go eat Vash! But I'm going to ask that store keeper if he's seen anything!"

"Yay!"

Vash gave me a bear-hug and frolicked off to get himself some food. I'd bet anything he'd come back with donuts….

I eyed the old lady sitting on the bench outside of the store before stepping over the thresh-hold. It was dark and cool inside, if a bit dusty.

"Can I help you missy?"

The storekeeper walked out from the backroom, wiping his hands on an old rag. I gave him a charming smile.

"Maybe you can. I'm looking for someone. A boy about 17 years old, about my height, very pale blond hair, icy blue eyes, and he talks like he was born with a dictionary in his hand. Have you seen anyone like that?"

Even as the shopkeeper was shaking his head, I heard a creaking voice call to me. Quickly thanking the shop keeper for his time, I walked over to the old woman who was sitting on the bench.

"Did you say blue eyes?" she croaked.

I nodded and kneeled down next to her.

"I saw some beautiful blue eyes today," she said with a wistful expression. "They weren't dark blue…. but they still looked rich somehow…Almost like they were glowing…"

I suppressed a tendril of excitement.

"The person who had these eyes? Was he a teenage boy? With blond hair?"

The old woman nodded slowly, sucking on her gums.

"A sweet thing. Very polite… he helped me across the street…Poor thing was starving.. Said he hadn't eaten since he left home…"

"When did you see him?" I asked eagerly taking her hand in mine. "When?"

"Mm... this morning… before lunch."

"Where? Here? Where did he go? Did he say where he was planning to go or what he was going to do?"

The old lady shook her head.

"'m sorry dear.. I fell asleep and when I woke, he was gone... Didn't tell me a thing about his plans…"

My head dropped, a rock in my stomach. So close and yet nothing… I sighed deeply and patted the woman's hand.

"Well thank you very much. At least I know he's alive and doing okay…"

She nodded a few times.

"Fit as anything. Just hungry."

I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. Thank you very much... Take care of yourself."

Down the street, I could see Vash returning, happily clutching a brown paper bag. I ran toward him.

"Vash! Knives has been past here! I just talked to an old woman who saw him!"

Vash blinked, a donut half hanging from his mouth.

"Nife wav heah?"

"Yes he was!" I replied, snatching the donut out of his mouth. "The lady didn't know where he went, but she saw him just this morning!"

"All right! We're close! Now where would Knives have gone from here?" mused Vash snatching his donut back.

-Knives POV-

Food was a wonderful thing. With a full belly I could now think clearly, without distractions. I would have to wait around until my next growth spurt in order to have any power. If I was to gather a new group of minions, it was best they see me in my adult form. No self-respecting bounty hunter, thug, or assassin would work with no pay for a 17-year-old. Once I was in my adult form, I could scare them into following my orders.

That just left the question of what to do between now and then. It could take another month or so to reach the proper physique. A job might be necessary. I didn't want to stay in Mai while I waited to return to normal; it was too close to Demetri and Janey…

I yawned hugely and stretched. I had about $$35 left after buying a decent meal, some traveling food, and pair of shoes that fit properly. That was enough to buy a bus ticket to another city with a little left over. The next stop for me would be the bus station.

I stood and cracker my neck, glaring at the group of boys playing ball nearby. One of them kicked the ball in my direction, possibly hoping I would join their little game. I stared at the rubber orb for a moment, considering kicking it across the square so I could watch them run like lemmings after it. Instead, I sighed and tapped it half heartedly at them with my foot and then left. The bus stop wouldn't be my next stop… no… I had to visit someone first.

--

"Sister," I called softly.

It had been slightly difficult to get to the plants without being seen, but now I was there, with the bulb's blue glow washing softly over me. I walked slowly to the bulb and placed a hand against the slightly warm glass. Sensing my presence, the plant inside moved toward me and put her hands on the other side of the glass.

"_I'm sorry,"_ I called quietly to her.

"_Sorry for what, Little One? "_came the reply.

"_I failed to save you and our sisters. I'm sorry. I won't fail again."_

"_Ah, you must be the one called Knives, no?"_

"_I am."_

"_I imagined you to be larger…"_

"……_."_

"_Tell me, Little One. Do I look unhappy?"_

"_Well.. no… but you're going to die, drained of you energy, without thanks, unless I do something."_

"_Such a heavy burden you bear, caring for all your sisters."_

"_No one else will do it. I can't just stand by and watch."_

"_This is how it was meant to be."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We plants were created to save the humans, were we not?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I am helping all those people survive. It is what I was born to do. Therefore, things are how they are meant to be."_

"_Don't you understand? You're doing this thankless task! It will kill you and not one of those humans will mourn your passing!"_

"_Ah Little One, we all have to die sometime. Besides, it's not thankless. I see the men and women laughing. I see the children playing. They are alive because of me and happy. I cannot think of a better thanks than that."_

"_But…"_

"_I am taken care of, I am safe. I'm happy doing this, Little One. If I were given a choice between freedom and helping myself or being in this bulb and helping hundreds, I would choose to stay here."_

"_But why?"_

"_You'll understand someday. Someday you'll have a family and you'll know how it feels to want to help and protect them instead of taking care of yourself. This town is my family."_

"_I have a family! You are all my sisters! I want to help you!"_

"_Ah, but do you love us all? Not the love of friendship, but truly loving us? Would you give your life to save us? Any one of us?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Ah, Little One…"_

The plant broke the connection and pulled back in her bulb, leaving me feeling even more confused than before I had come. I had the distinct feeling that my sister didn't believe me when I said I'd give my life to protect them. I mean, really. What had I been doing for the past 130 years? If she wanted me to die to prove it, well excuse me for not seeing the point in it. It's not like throwing myself under a sand steamer would make the entire human race realize exploiting my brethren was wrong… I scowled and lightly kicked the bulb. _Old hag…_

I sat down heavily on the ground, burying my head on my arms. I was so confused… I had thought coming here might strengthen my resolve, give me a push toward my new plan. Instead I found a plant that _liked_ being enslaved and talked to me about family. I groaned and tightly shut my eyes.

"Don't think about that, you have to save your sisters… save the plants... they're your family…save the plants… save the plants…" I muttered, rocking back and forth a little, my head between my hands.

"Gaaaahhhhhh! I WANT TO GO HOOOOOME!" I yelled, punching the ground beside me. "I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!"

With each word I punched the ground again.

"But I can't," I groaned, burying my face back in my hands. "I can't ever go back… Save the plants… save the plants… I miss Janey… But she won't want anything to do with me anymore… She was already looking for my replacement…save the plants… But I miss her…"

I finally gave into my body and let the tears that had been threatening to erupt for the past half hour out. 131 years worth of tears poured down my face and wracked my body with small, shuddery sobs.

"Knives?"

Startled, I leapt to my feet, hastily wiping my face with a coat sleeve. Not fifty feet away, Janey stood with her arms held slightly open.

"Knives?"

--

**cliffhanger .w.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	17. Home

My jaw dropped open as I scrabbled backward. That wasn't Janey, it was in my mind… Janey wouldn't be here looking relieved.. not after the hurtful things I had told her last time we talked…

"Knives, thank God, I've been so worried about you!" the vision cried. "Are you all right? You're not hurt are you? How did you get up on that platform…"

She looked around for steps or a ladder. I stared at her, my back pressed against the bulb.

"You're not Janey," I croaked.

"Huh?" she asked absent-mindedly, still looking around.

"Janey doesn't carry a gun… Janey always wears her hair in a braid… She always wears a t-shirt and jeans and sandals…"

"Oh Knives," She looked at me, her golden eyes sad and tired.

"Janey wouldn't look for me… not after what I said to her…"

"You are seriously mistaken, mister," she huffed in annoyance. "I rode two buses and questioned more people than I want to think about to find you."

I shook my head.

"You can't…can't be…"

"Why ever not?"

"Can't be her…" My breath was coming in short gasps.

She stomped her foot.

"I am Janet Parvati Roberts and I took care of you for over a month, Knives!"

Her voice became thick as if she was suppressing tears.

"I came to Mai City to find my baby, my little boy, the boy I wouldn't trade for anyone or anything in the world…"

I choked back a cry and quickly stood up. Abandoning my bag next to the bulb, I stumbled to the edge of the platform. Janey stood at the edge, her arms raised. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her neck. She hugged me as tightly as she could, reaching her arms as far as they would go. I buried my face in the base of her neck, inhaling the smell of her soap.

"I missed you so much," I gasped, struggling to keep my breathing even.

Janey shook her head silently and tugged on my jacket. I clung to her and slid off the platform, stumbling to stay on my feet as I landed. Once I was standing firmly on the ground, Janey folded me safely in her grip, one hand rubbing the back of my head. I held onto her as tightly as I could, trying to stop the flow of tears down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry…"

There was a loud sniff near my head. I clung even more tightly when I heard it.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Don't… Don't ever do that to me again, Knives…" said Janey in a watery voice.

"Don't cry! Janey please! I'm sorry! I swear I won't! Don't cry!"

"… I thought I had lost you …" She sniffed again. "I thought you hated me…"

"No! Nonono! Oh please don't cry! I'm so sorry! Let me come home, please!"

"You want…to come home…"

"Yes! Please! I want to go home!"

"I want you to come home too… but I won't make you… I won't make you come with me…"

"Janey!" I sobbed. "I want to go home!"

Her grip on me tightened and she buried her face in my hair.

"All right… All right… Let's go home Knives…"

I went limp with relief.

"Thank you...thank you…"

Janey held onto me, rocking me back and forth, back and forth. I clung to her.

"My little baby boy… I love you…"

I tightened my grip on her canvas jacket.

"I love you too, Mom…"

--

"You ever do that again and I swear I'm disowning you, Bro!"

I watched Vash calmly, swinging my legs back and forth. Janey sat next to me on the platform, one arm wrapped around my shoulders, watching Vash with amusement. I yawned and leaned my head against her shoulder as Vash lectured me. When he finally ran out of steam, I flicked a small pebble at his chest.

"I get the point… I have to be a good boy from now on…."

"You're taking this at all seriously, are you?"

I grinned and shrugged. Janey tapped my nose with a finger.

"Behave."

I wrinkled my nose and scowled at her.

"I am not a dog."

"Are you suuuure?" she teased tweaking my ears. "Look at these floppy ears and that wet little nose!"

I clamped my hands over my ears.

"Hey! So I haven't quite grown into them yet! And my nose isn't wet…"

Janey grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"It is now."

I scowled and scrubbed my nose with my coat sleeve while Vash howled in laughter.

"Oh hush, Rash," I grumbled.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Brother dear," I replied with a toothy grin. "It must have slipped my mind."

Janey lightly tapped the top of my head and stood up, causing me to fall over.

"…Ow…"

"Upenzi, you big baby. It's time to go home."

She jumped off the edge of the platform, landing lightly in the dust. I yawned and stood up, cracking my shoulders before going and retrieving my bag from where it lay near the bulb. As I stooped to pick it up, I heard a quiet voice in my head.

"_You see, Little One? That is a family…"_

I looked over my shoulder. Janey was chasing my brother around, telling at him for something. Vash was keeping just in front of her, laughing in that maniac way of his. I smiled slightly.

"_Yeah I think you're right."_

With that, I slung the bag over my shoulder and vaulted over the edge of the platform. Time to go home.

--

-

--

---

--

-

**um.. crossroads here... should i keep going or no? This would be a good place to stop, but I still do have a few ideas I could work in... what would you guys like?**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	18. The Harpy in Our Midst

-Janey POV-

"I think I'm being watched…"

I glanced over my shoulder. Knives was trailing behind me, looking uncomfortable. One of my friends was getting married, and I had dragged him out shopping with me as I looked for a gift. It had been a week since we had got back from Mai City and I hadn't yet let him out of my sight for more than ten minutes.

"Watched, huh. By whom?"

Knives jerked a thumb over his shoulder. A posse of girls was hiding behind a dishware rack, eyeing Knives and giggling uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile.

"Get used to it, Hot Stuff. They're probably plotting ways to get your phone number."

"Don't even _joke_ about that sort of thing!" Knives hissed, his face going bright red. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Is my little Knivesey poo embarrassed?" I asked in a sing-song tone. Knives went from red to an impressive shade of scarlet and whacked my hand away.

"Don't call me 'Knivesey poo,"' he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and slouching his shoulders over. I shrugged grinning and turned back to the rack of towels. Just when I was trying to decide between cream or light blue towels, I heard Knives groan.

"What?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Hide me!" he begged, diving around me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Great hiding place, Knives. Because they totally didn't see you dive behind the woman who's two inches shorter than you…"

"Oh shut up," he grumbled. "Make them go away!"

"Hmm, I don't think I should, since you told me to shut up…"

"Please! Come on!"

"Oh all right… just this once.. But you're dealing with the next posse on your own, you hear?"

"Yes yes, whatever… Gah! Harpy at twelve o'clock!"

I turned around, to come face to face with a girl about sixteen years old. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pouty-looking mouth that suggested that she was used to getting whatever she wanted.

"Can I help you?" I asked pleasantly, crossing my arms.

She seemed to think about this for a moment, twirling a strand of hair around one finger.

"Well, I was, like, hoping I could talk to him," she finally said. She peered around me and waggled her fingers seductively at Knives. He shuddered and pulled farther behind me. I frowned at her.

"Well, he's not interested. Off with you."

She pouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what you're thinking, girlie."

"Well…" she said slowly. "Shouldn't like, he say that? I mean can you like, tell?"

"Uh yeah… He's hiding behind me and nearly ran out the door when he saw you coming. Off you go now."

The girl 'humphed' and stalked off. Knives peered interestedly over my shoulder.

"Well.. that was a somewhat unconventional method…"

I tweaked his nose.

"If you don't like it, do it yourself next time."

Knives pulled his head back before I could tweak him again.

"I thought I had to anyway."

"Very true. Now, which color should I get for Barb?"

--

"I don't wanna go!'

"You have to go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

Knives and I were having our nightly argument of whether or not he'd come to the wedding. Barb had already told me I should bring someone, but I was having a heck of a time trying to get Knives to agree.

"You don't trust me to be alone do you," scowled Knives, drying the plate I handed him.

"No I don't."

"Why!?"

"…………"

"Oh come on! I already promised you I wouldn't run off again…"

"………"

Knives sighed huffily. For a few minutes, the only sounds were that of clinking dishes and swirling water.

"…Do I have to wear a suit?"

Knives sounded utterly resigned to his fate. I grinned.

"Slacks and a blazer will do fine."

"I don't have those."

"Don't worry, we'll go shopping."

"Oh _goody._"

I grinned more widely and wrapped my arms around him, dripping soapy water on his pants. He scowled when I gave him a big kiss on the cheek, just to pester him.

"It'll be fun!"

"That's what you said about cleaning the windows," he said in a flat tone. "I doubt I'll like this little escapade anymore than I liked that."

I squeezed him and let go, getting his shirt and pants a tad damped in the progress. Knives scowled and flicked some water at me.

"I have to go and get fitted for my bridesmaid dress tomorrow, so we can go get your clothes at the same time," I said, calmly deflecting the water drops with my hand.

"You mean I have to sit around while a whole bunch of women parade past me wearing froofy monstrosities?" demanded Knives, looking somewhat horrified.

"Yup."

"What happened to keeping me a secret?"

I scowled at him

"As long as no one _else_ thinks you're my adopted son, it'll be fine. I'll just tell them you're the brother of my friend and you're staying with me for a little while."

Knives frowned. I anticipated his comment.

"Lets not start this again. You know you're my baby, so don't get that wounded look."

He flicked the dish rag at me.

"I didn't get a wounded look. I was merely thinking of how the others will smother me tomorrow."

"Ya-huh. Who says they'll smother you?"

"Because I'm charming."

I snorted.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Knives. If you were still seven, _then_ I'd worry."

--

**because you're all so sweet to me, i decided, yes i will go on X3 i suppose i should until Knives reaches his adult form, right?**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	19. Cootie Magnet

-Knives POV-

"_He's_ staying with you! Ee! So cute!"

I shot a 'I told you so' look at Janey over the arms of a women who was currently hugging my head. Janey shrugged at me, hiding a smile behind her hand. Seeing that she wasn't about to help me, I squirmed free of the woman's grip and hid behind Janey for the second time in two days. She looked at me with great amusement before turning to the other three ladies.

"Yes, he is. Just for a little while anyway. I thought I'd bring him with me to the wedding, since Barb said I should bring someone. Where is she anyway?" said Janey.

"Oh she got held up, but she should be here soon. You know I think she meant a _date_ when she told you, you should bring someone."

"I'm sure she did," replied Janey with a somewhat evil smile. "But she failed to be specific in her wording. Besides, how could I pass up the opportunity to dress up this little charmer?"

There was a general murmur of agreement from the group of women. I scowled and jabbed Janey in the ribs with my finger. She jumped and squeaked slightly.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm not your dress-up doll!" I hissed, scowling darkly.

She grinned and pinched my cheek without saying anything before joining he other ladies. I followed at a safe distance, rubbing my cheek and muttering to myself about women who turned everyone into paper dolls.

"Barb!"

there was a general flurry of "Hi! How are you!"s , hugs and air kisses as the bride-to-be joined the group. I stayed a safe distance away, knowing that if I got too close, I would be attacked as well and the air kisses would most likely be real cheek kisses.

"Barb, this is Tucker. He's staying with me while his brother takes care of some business. I thought I'd bring him to the wedding with me!"

Run away, run away! Betrayed by my own Janey! Before I could escape, I was enveloped in a hug and had a lip-sticky kiss planted on my cheek. What am I, a cootie magnet or something? I glared malevolently at Janey and tried to squirm free. 

"Darling! Of course he can come! Oo! I have a better idea! Bert has a nasty bout of flu! Maybe Tucker can take his place if he's not better by the wedding!"

I shook my head vigorously behind the bride-to-be's back, waving my arms in a "no way in this lifetime" manner for good measure, but the traitorous Janey simply smiled and said, "That would be great! I'm sure Tucker would be happy to help!"

I growled at her. She was paying for this when we got home. It was bad enough that I would have to _go_ to the wedding, but be part of it? That was a hundred times worse. I wouldn't be able to take a nap during the ceremony if I was actually part of it.

Janey gave me an innocent smile and gestured to a seat. I flopped down and stretched my legs out so that the shop keepers would have to step over my legs every time they went by, just because I felt like it. I unabashedly sulked while the women changed into their dresses for fittings. I didn't _want _to wear a tuxedo and stand in front of a bunch of people I didn't know looking like an idiot. I hated the name Tucker too… Where had she found that name, for heaven's sake… 

I continued to sulk as the bridesmaids to be paraded past in light blue dresses, all giggling a chattering like girls going to a dance. Janey herself seemed to be positively glowing as she ran her hands over the smooth material. The pale blue made her skin look darker than it really was.

As if she sensed me looking at her, Janey looked up at me. We stared at each other for a moment before I scowled and looked away. I could sense Janey smiling at me.

Leaning my head back, I let myself doze off, surrounded by feminine chatter. After about an hour, the women had all finished their fittings and I had managed to trip five sales people. Janey came out of the dressing room, back in her normal outfit, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I opened one eye and stared at her. She grinned back.

"Your turn!"

I groaned and closed my eye.

"Come on you!"

"What if I don't want to…"

"Tough!"

Janey tugged on my hands, gleefully pulling me up into a standing position. I groaned again, but let her pull me to the men's section of the store.

"You're too big for the children's section now," she informed me.

"Thank goodness," I replied calmly, watching racks of jackets zoom by. "That means none of my options will have teddy bears or construction vehicles adorning them…"

"Oh if you miss those, I'm sure I can embroider something on the cuff for you!"

"Let me think about that for a minute. No."

"Spoilsport…"

Before I could retort, Janey had handed me over to a salesman who had a striking resemblance to a very old, very wrinkly bloodhound. He looked at me mournfully as she explained what I needed. I stared back, somewhat fascinated by the fact that his nose hair was rather thick and very curly. How did he breath?

"If the young master would follow me," the salesman said in a tone that suggested that he was announcing a mass funeral.

I glanced at Janey, who nodded at me, and the followed the salesman as he led me to a dressing room that smelled of cedar and mothballs. It was rather dim, which made me question the quality of the merchandise. Maybe the dressing room was dark so that you wouldn't see the gaping holes running down the back of the pants or the fact that shade of green really doesn't go well with your skin. 

"Sir."

The mournful salesman handed me two jackets, three pairs of dress pants, and a selection of shirts. As an after-thought, he added a few ties on top of the pile.

"Madam is waiting outside after you change," he informed me gloomily. "She wishes to see your choices before she buys anything."

"Uh thanks," I replied, slightly muffled by the pile of clothing in my arms. "Is there a mirror anywhere?"

"There is a mirror just outside," he informed me, couching wetly into his handkerchief at the same time. Without another word, he left, leaving me to change in the half-light of the dressing room.

-Janey POV-

"I feel ridiculous."

"I'm sure it's fine, Knives. Come on out, I won't laugh."

"I feel like a preppy….Or a waiter…"

"Oh hush, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"…….."

"I'll come in and drag you out."

"……………"

"One… two… three…"

With a heaving sigh that expressed his entire disgust in this entire venture, Knives scuffled out of the dressing room, his shoulders slouched and his expression somewhat murderous. I felt my jaw drop slightly.

"Geez Knives! If this is what you think looks bad, I wonder what you think looks good!"

Knives went rather red.

"I feel ridiculous," he grumbled sullenly. "I hate ties…"

I cocked my head, studying him. His sports jacket and slacks were black while the shirt was a deep scarlet. The tie was a dark silky blue color and neatly tied. I shook my head.

"You look amazing, Knives. You have to have that outfit."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"But…"

"But what?" I asked, making a frame out of my fingers and looking at him.

"It's expensive," he muttered, barely audible. "And I'll only wear it once before I outgrow it…"

"Aha!" I said, stabbing a finger at him. "But you're not going to grow too much more are you? I'm a decent seamstress, I'll let down the hems on the pants at least. The jacket and shirt may be a little more difficult if your shoulders widen anymore, but we'll just have to see."

Knives shifted to his other foot, looking unconvinced. I sighed.

"Come on, you look great! I want to buy you those, come on! Let me buy you stuff, it's fun!"

Knives rolled his eyes.

"Fine… But I am paying for these once I'm back to normal and have a job!"

"Oooo, Knives is going to get a joooooob!"

"Oh, be quiet…"

"Go get changed," I replied, nudging him with my foot.

"Yes, bossy," he said, giving me a mock haughty look before going back into the changing room.

"It's my job to be bossy," I called in.

"And it's my job to ignore you when you get too bossy."

"Hey! Have some respect for your mother!"

"Meh."

"Don't you 'meh' at me young man."

Knives came back out in his street clothes and dropped the dress clothes in my lap.

"Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh!" he smirked.

I lightly whacked his leg with my purse and stood up.

"Little brat," I said fondly, putting him into a headlock.

"HEY! Leggomeeee!"

I tapped his forehead with a finger before letting go and going to the register to pay for his new outfit. He followed behind, rubbing his neck and muttering.

--

**eee so sorry for the delay ; i had surgery to remove my wisdom teeth and the painkillers i took left me unable to do much other than sleep... but i'm back on the ball now:D**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	20. Don't or Won't?

-Knives POV-

"Now sit quietly, and it'll be over before you know it," ordered Janey, busily straightening my tie. "Just be glad what-his-name got better so you don't have to be groomsman or retainer or whatever it is they're called."

I glanced over to the man in question. He looked somewhat miserable and kept dabbing his nose with a handkerchief.

"If he faints during the middle of the ceremony, am I supposed to vault over the pews and take his place or something?" I asked, tugging at the tie so I could breath properly.

Janey looked amused at the suggestion.

"As film-worthy as that sight would be, no. You might muss the MOB's hair or something. We'll just shove him under the table or hide him under the bride's dress."

"Kay. MOB?"

"Mother of the bride."

"Ah."

Janey tugged my hand away from my collar, smiling.

"The ceremony's about to start, so you go find your seat, okay?"

I nodded, but didn't move. Janey raised an eyebrow after a few moments, when it became apparent that I wasn't leaving.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Then scoot before your seat gets stolen."

I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, looking to the side.

"I uh… I wanted to tell you something…"

"Oh? Okay, go ahead," said Janey, looking slightly confused.

"I.. uh… well…" I kept my head turned to the side and my eyes fixed on a somewhat gruesome picture of one of the many saints. "Um… you... you look really, uh… you look really pretty, Janey…"

I fiercely examined the saint, who was being stoned to death, painfully aware of the red rushing across my cheeks and most likely my ears as well. After a few seconds elapsed without Janey saying anything, I risked looking over at her. She was looking at me with a strange expression, pleased and a little flustered. I had the distinct impression that the glow in her cheeks was not from the make-up she was wearing. Hastily, I snapped my eyes back to the painting, my own blush brightening by a few hues.

"Thank you, Knives," she said quietly. "That's very sweet of you to say."

I muttered something somewhat garbled, and rapidly exited the room before anything else happened.

"Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?"

I blinked at the rather short man, my brain still on what had just happened and not quite processing what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?" he repeated patiently.

"Oh uh… the bride I guess."

I figured this was the safe answer, since I had never met the groom and the little man most likely didn't want to hear an explanation of how I was friends of neither, and was dragged here against my will. The little man directed me to a seat about half-way down the isle. I slumped down on the hard pew and readied myself for a nice nap.

"Tucker!"

I opened one eye when someone sat down next to me. Tucker? Who? Oh yeah that was me…

"You're Tucker, right?"

I stared at the boy next to me, examining him before I decided to answer. His hair was a messy brown with large ears peeking from the thatch and a roman nose set between two green eyes. He smiled in a friendly way, revealing the gap between his two front teeth. He looked to be about 18 or 19.

"Yeah?"

"Great to meet ya!"

He started pumping my hand like a lever.

"My name's Robert, but everybody calls me Rob. I'm so glad to meet you! I was totally psyched when Aunt Barb said there'd be someone my age here!'

"Aunt Barb?" I asked, extracting my hand from his grip. "You mean the bride?"

"That's the one!" he grinned. "I figured this wedding would be Snoresville, but with the two of us…"

He trailed off with a mischevious grin. I felt myself mirror it. I decided I liked this strange boy. He was like a combination of Vash and myself. He had Vash's smile and simplicity with my habit of "mischief-making." Of course, killing off all humans was bigger than keeping awake during a wedding, but give him time. He could get there.

"So how'd you get roped into this?" Rob asked, stretching and knocking the hat off the old lady sitting next to him.

"The lady I'm staying with for a short while is one of the bridesmaids," I answered after the old lady finished beating him over the head with her cane and left.

"Which one?" asked Rob, rubbing his head.

"Janet Roberts."

"Janet, huh... Oh yeah! You lucky guy!"

I raised an eyebrow, leaning slightly away as he leaned on my shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?"

He gave me a grin.

"She's quite the looker, isn't she?"

I shoved him off my shoulder.

"You little pervert."

He shrugged and was about to say something, but just at that moment the ceremony started. As she walked down the aisle, Janey saw me. She grinned and waved her fingers slightly. I felt myself smile a little in return.

As was to be expected, the ceremony was boring, fluffy, and much too long. There was a general use of handkerchiefs of the female population and more than one man fell asleep.

The reception was slightly more interesting. The food was decent, but nothing fantastic. I sat with Rob, since Janey had to sit at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. Just as Rob was about to demonstrate how to stick a straw wrapper to the ceiling using only mashed potatoes and his own lung-power, the lights dimmed and the bride and groom's first dance was announced. We both ignored this precious moment and continued to decorate the ceiling above our table with straw wrappers.

"How can you drink that stuff," whispered Rob as I wetted my mouth with the champagne that had been served. I shrugged and took another sip. It was actually rather good, though I preferred wine personally.

"Hey you."

I jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder. Janey smiled down at me.

"Having fun?"

I shrugged just as the song ended and another started. Janey glanced over her shoulder at the rapidly filling dance floor then back down at me. She had a distinctively evil glint in her eye.

"Dance with me?"

"No," I replied quickly, taking another mouthful of champagne.

"Aww why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Don't or can't?"

"Don't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw come on, Tuck," interjected Rob. "How can you say no when a lady asks you to dance?"

"Because it's Janey," I grumbled.

Obviously neither were listening to me. Janey tugged on my hands as Rob shoved my side, forcing me out of my chair.

"You're dead," I mouthed to Rob as Janey pulled me to the dance floor. He grinned and waggled his fingers at me.

Janey led me right near the center of the floor, making a quick escape difficult. When I made no gesture to take the appropriate stance, she took my hands and forcibly placed them in the correct position, my right on her lower rib cage and my left holding her right. I was momentarily distracted by how small her hand was in mine. Was it really not so very long ago that she would pick me up?

A small "hem" made me look down. Janey raised an eyebrow and tugged slightly. I felt myself blush and hastily started moving to the song.

"You're so tall," commented Janey, out of the blue.

"Mmm," I grunted, keeping my eyes fixed on a spot above her head.

"Are you going to get any bigger?"

"Taller."

"Whatever. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Really? Wow… How much?"

"Another four inches."

"No faaaair…"

I glanced down at her.

"You're going to be six inches taller than me! No fair!"

My mouth twitched into a smile.

"Men usually are taller than women."

"I know, but how am I supposed to put you in a headlock if you're six inches taller than me?"

I snickered.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Janey grinned up at me, her eyes seeming to glow slightly as they reflected the orange-hued light. I smiled a little back, sighing as I pulled the two of us past a couple that was dancing quite enthusiastically. Janey heard it and cocked her head slightly.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

I nodded a little. Just then the song changed from an upbeat tune to a slow, sweet ballad.

"We can stop now if you want," she added as I looked around at the couples merging into slowly swaying entities. After a moment, I shook my head and drew Janey a little closer. She nodded and shifted her grip on my hand slightly. I sighed again as the smell of her shampoo found its way to my nose.

"Are you sure you're okay, Knives?"

I nodded.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head.

"I was just thinking… I don't have much time left with you…"

She gave me a curious expression.

"My body's starting to ache," I explained. "It won't be long before I have another growth spurt."

"Oh…" Janey ducked her head back down. "Oh…"

I pulled her closer into more of a hug, still swaying with the music. Janey leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered, my eyes burning a little.

She sighed deeply.

"I'm going to miss you too…"

"Can I come and visit you?" I asked quietly, leaning my cheek against her head. The smell of hairspray tickled my nose, but I kept my head where it was.

"Of course you can," she replied just as quietly. "It just won't be the same is all…"

"I know…"

I smiled slightly.

"What if I follow you around everyday?"

She giggled.

"I thought you were going to get a job."

"Job, shmob," I replied, making her giggle harder. "I'd rather follow you around."

Janey's giggles slowly faded into a low sigh.

"You can come and visit whenever you want to see me," she finally said.

"You're not going to get rid of me at all if you say that," I smiled.

She chuckled a little. The song switched again to another slow ballad, slightly after than the first, but not fast enough to merit taking the traditional dancing pose.

"Well, I guess we'll see when it happens… You really should spend time with Vash, you know."

I grunted noncommittally. I didn't _want_ to spend time with Vash.

"Janey…" I said after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of hair spray is this? I think it's gluing my face to your hair."

Janey made a noise that sounded something like "Eep! Oh shi-…" and pulled her head off my shoulder. This resulted in my cheek being unglued as well with only a slightly sticky residue left behind. Janey looked up at me and put her hand against my cheek, grimacing slightly when she felt the stickiness.

"I'm sorry! Here, let me clean it off…"

She pulled a handkerchief out of who knows where on her dress and held it up to me.

"Lick," she ordered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you rather have my spit or your spit on your cheek? Lick."

I complied and she began rubbing my cheek with the handkerchief, efficiently removing the hairspray remains. I watched her face as she did so. Her mouth was pursed slightly in concentration and a crease had formed between her eyebrows. A loose strand of hair had fallen across her forehead, curling slightly on at the end and ticking the side of her face near her eye.

Slowly I reached my hand up and tucked the loose strand behind her ear.

Janey looked up at me, the furrow between her eyebrows smoothing out. Our eyes locked.

I felt myself slowly leaning forward.

**hurr hurr hurr cliff hanger :3**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	21. Every Time We Touch

.:Janey POV:.

Knives was going to kiss me.

I knew it.

This was somewhat weird.

Not entirely unwelcome, but weird.

He was very handsome, no arguments there. And he was older than me.

But I had seen him as a seven-year-old. It wasn't that long ago that he was sitting on my lap and falling asleep. He was a teenager right now, it could just be hormones…

If people saw, they'd think I was some creepy women who had a thing for younger men. Not that anyone ever noticed what other people were doing on slow songs…

He was a plant, a completely different species. He was old enough to be my great grandfather at least. He had wanted to kill all of humanity not so very long ago. He was stubborn and cold and thought he knew everything about anything…

He was… he…

He was Knives…

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour, time seemed to slow. My head was telling me every reason in the world why I shouldn't, but I could feel my chin lifting, my head tilting, my eyes closing. It was as if my body was moving of its own free will, and I was just watching it all happen from the back seat.

A hand slowly slipping behind my head.

A whisper of a breath against my face.

His lips moved hesitantly against mine, barely touching, cool and smooth.

"_**SHREEEEE!**_

The music gave a sudden shriek of feedback. We sprang apart as couples around us looked up groaning and clapping their hands over their ears. After a garbled apology from the DJ, the music resumed.

Knives and I looked at each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but I started backing away.

"Bathroom," I squeaked. " Gonna go… bathroom."

Before he could say anything, I turned and dove through the crowd, heading for the sanctuary known as the ladies room.

_What had just happened?_

.:Knives POV:.

What had just happened?

Had I gone totally and completely _insane?_

I watched Janey's retreating form for a few moments, trying to understand what had just happened. With a groan, I pulled myself off the dance floor and hid in the farthest corner. It was dark there, no one would see me. I sank down into an available chair, burying my head in my hands.

_Idiot. Complete and total idiot._

I groaned again and shoved my hands through my hair. Now what was I going to do? The ride home was guaranteed to be awkward… Idiot, idiot, idiot!

I stood up quickly and wove through the crowd. Rob was still sitting at our table, making a sculpture out of the julienne pears and whipped cream. From its complexity, he had obviously been concentrating on it for quite some time, something I was immensely grateful for. Last thing I needed right now was him teasing me.

"Rob."

He looked up at me.

"Hey, Tuck! Finish dancing?"

"Uh yeah... Listen, Janey's in the bathroom, but I've got to get going. When she comes back will you tell her I went home?"

"Yeah, no problem Tuck," shrugged Rob.

"Thanks."

"Yep. I'll see you around, bud."

"Bye," I replied, briefly placing a hand on his shoulder before weaving my way to the exit.

I stared at the wall of my dark bedroom, shivering ever so slightly as a breeze from the window tickled my bare back. It had been an hour since I got back, and Janey wasn't home yet. I was grateful for this, but at the same time wished that she would get home. She always checked in on me before she went to bed. Maybe I'd be able to tell how she was then.

I continued to stare at the same patch of wall, the pattern of the wood imbedding itself in my eyes. The sweet smells of a summer evening wafted in through the window, bringing with it the sounds of laughter from the bars down the street. The radio near my bed spat out muted versions of music, blending with the night sounds.

I perked my ears as I heard the sound of the front gate open and close. A few moments later, I could hear footstep walk up the steps and across the porch. The front door opened and closed. I lay there, my eyes fixed on the wall, straining my ears for the smallest of sounds. There was a faint knock on my door. A strip of yellow light blossomed across the wall as the door opened. I looked up at Janey's shadow on the wall with just my eyes, waiting to see what she would do.

It didn't move for a few long moments, but then I heard footsteps across the bedroom floor. I shut my eyes. A small hand smoothed my hair back a few times. She seemed to be thinking. After a while, I heard her sigh deeply. She kissed my temple, just like she did every night and the footstep receded across the room. I opened my eyes and watched as the band of light shrank and I was plunged back into the darkness of a summer night.

I sighed deeply and rolled over on my back. That little interchange had told me little. Janey wasn't angry at least, but I couldn't tell much else.

A sharp prickle of pain suddenly ran down my spine and limbs. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, burying my head under the pillow. Not now. I didn't need this now…

**haha, i'm so sick XD no really i have the flu, but you're wonderful reviews just fueled me to write this part as fast as i possibly could XD granted i was so excited i couldn't wait to write it anyway .w.**

**but it's still a cliffhanger .w. i'm evil .w.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	22. I've Found a Reason for Me

-Janey POV-

A bright ray of sunlight traveled slowly across my bed, eventually finding its way to my eyes. I sighed and rolled over, rubbing a balled-up hand in my left eye. Who was I? What day was it? Did I have anything important to do today? Was it worth getting out of bed?

I sighed deeply as my morning amnesia wore off and I remembered everything that had happened the night before. When I had got home, Knives had been asleep, so I hadn't been able to talk to him. I had fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my body reacting to stress the same way it always did. You could have blown an air horn three inches from my head and I wouldn't have even twitched.

I yawned and sat up, cracking my neck as I did so. No sense in putting off the inevitable any longer. With a deep sigh, I got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

When I got there, there was a cup of coffee sitting on the table, kept warm by a hot plate. There was a folded note laying on the table near the mug. I walked over and picked it up, flipping it open as I sat down. It was short, only two sentences.

"_Went out. I'll be back later."_

I sighed and dropped it on the table, picking up the coffee mug instead. Nice of him to make my coffee for me anyway…

I was still sitting at the kitchen table in my pajamas two hours later when I heard the front door open and close. The now ice-cold coffee sat at my elbow, half drunk. I kept twirling and un-twirling a strand of hair around my index finger, eyes unfocused. Footsteps came down the hall and stopped in the doorway. We were both quiet.

"I'm sorry."

Knives' voice was deep and somewhat thick as if this was the first time he had spoken all day.

"For what," I replied, re-twirling the strand.

"…For last night…"

He sounded slightly irritated as if he thought I was being dense just to annoy him.

"I thought so…but I had to make sure. You might have been apologizing for leaving. I can't very well forgive you for one thing if you meant the other, can I?"

His footsteps sounded again, stopping right behind me.

"I apologize for any discomfort the actions of last night may have caused you," he said stiffly. "I will be removing myself from this household. You need not see me if you don't wish to."

I blinked at his highly stuffy tone.

"You're leaving? Where are you going to go?"

"I will return to my brother's house," he replied coldly.

"But you're…"

"But I'm what? Still a teenager? Turn around and look at me!"

He grabbed the back of my chair and forcibly spun me around, the chair legs squeaking against the wooden floor. I grabbed the edges of the seat, eyes wide, only half believing what I was seeing.

Knives glared down at me, clearly back to his adult form. The lanky, long limbed body of a teenager had morphed into the strong, lean body of a man in his prime. The man that had shadowed his face for the past few weeks had finally manifested itself. I felt my mouth open and close a few times.

"You have fulfilled your duty," Knives said quietly, stepping back and folding his arms across his chest. "I have already brought my things back to Vash's home. I simply came to say good bye and to apologize…"

I had imagined a lot of different scenarios of how this conversation would go, but I had never even thought of this version. It was an unexpected and completely unpleasant surprise. I sat there, gaping at Knives, gasping like a beached fish. He waited for me to say something, but I didn't seem capable of forcing air past my vocal chords and forming coherent sentences.

Finally Knives sighed and unfolded his arms.

"Good bye," he said softly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope I see you again."

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand as if to touch my arm, but seemed to think better of it and pulled his hand back. Something set in his face and he seemed to square his shoulders.

"Good bye," he repeated and walked down the hall and out the front door without looking back.

.:Knives POV:.

I sighed deeply, resisting the urge to rest my head on the bar counter and take a nap right then and there. I was so tired. An entire day of digging and drilling and it didn't seem like we were any closer to hitting water. We might as well be looking for Shangrilah for everything our work was turning up.

Of course, it didn't help that the work force had been cut in half. There was an unknown disease traveling rapidly through town. It was similar to pneumonia, but with dangerously high fevers, coughing and nausea. There was no known cure; either the victim pulled through on his or her own will power or they died within a week. Three men from the work crew had already died and another four were sick at the moment.

I blearily grunted at the barkeeper in thanks as he set a large beer in front of me. I had given up long ago on trying to get any decent wine in this town. At least the beer was cold.

I let my gaze unfocus as my thought wandered. They flickered from work, to Milly's newborn baby, to Vash and Meryl's engagement, finally landing on Janey. I hadn't seen her for three months, other than the occasional glimpse on the street. I wondered how she was doing. From the few glimpses I had caught of her, she seemed tired and more subdued that the Janey I had lived with.

"Hey Bro!"

"'Lo Vash…" I replied, not looking up out of my beer glass.

Living up to his name, Vash stampeded across the room and plopped down on the barstool next to me.

"Here again? You're not turning into a drunk are you?" he teased.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You are hardly one to talk. I may have one drink every night, but at least I always remember it the next morning."

Vash waved his hands in a placating gesture.

"Geeeeeez… touchy touchy… I was just teasing…. You sure have been grumpy since you came home…"

I chose not to respond to this and took a sip of my drink.

"You're no fuuuun," sighed Vash, leaning his chin on the bar. "And after I came all this way to give you serious news."

"Oh really," I said, lifting my glass and looking at one of the lights through the liquid. "And what would this news be?"

Vash raised his head, his expression turning serious.

"You remember Janey, right?"

I frowned.

"Of course I remember Janey. It's only been three months and I have an excellent memory anyway. What about Janey?"

"…I'm sorry, Knives…"

"What?"

"I just found out… She caught the disease that's been going around a few days ago…"

The beer glass dropped from my fingers and shattered against the bar, spraying bystanders with beer.

"_What?"_

"I'm sorry Knives…"

"_Is she dead?"_

"No… Not yet… but…But the doctor said he didn't think she'd last much longer…"

Without waiting to hear anything else, I shot off the stool and ran out of the bar, leaving Vash to pay for the drink and broken glass.

**i seem to be addicted to cliffhangers as of late...a very bad habit :D**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	23. If It Makes You Happy

A doctor was just leaving Janey's house when I got there five minutes later. I had run the entire way.

"How is she?" I demanded, stumbling to a stop in front of him. "Is she still alive?"

The doctor looked kindly down at me.

"She's still alive, young man, don't worry. You're not too late."

I nearly collapsed in relief.

"May I see her?"

"Of course," he smiled. "She's in her room, go right in."

I thanked him and walked quickly down the hall and past the kitchen to Janey's room. I knocked lightly on the door before entering and closing the door behind me.

Janey was lying in her bed. When she heard the door close, she looked slowly over to see who it was. Her eyes were bright from fever, but she didn't seem to recognize me.

"Janey?" I said quietly, staying near the door.

She blinked slowly and turned her head away again.

"Janey, it's me Knives."

"Oh really," she said, her voice husky from coughing.

"Yes really."

I walked across the room and sat down in the chair by the bed. Janey kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Well I don't believe it."

"Why not?" I asked, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"What would Knives be doing here?" She trailed off into a fit of coughing.

"Give me one reason why I wouldn't be here," I said quietly, wincing at the rough noise coming from her lungs.

She turned her head slightly and fixed her eyes on my face.

"Because you weren't here all the other times I've seen you the past few days. I'm going to wake up and you'll have never been here."

"Janey," I sighed. "It's really me this time, I swear. I'm here."

She gave me a skeptical look and turned her head away. I sighed again and picked her hand up, gently rubbing the knuckles with my thumb.

"Look," I said finally. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in the past three months. I really am. It just felt like… like it would be too weird…"

The corner of Janey's mouth twitched.

"Did you just use the word 'weird'? Now I know you aren't Knives."

I smiled slightly at her teasing tone.

"My vocabulary has expanded since I last saw you. You'd be amazed at the many different ways people express displeasure at something being dropped on their foot or when something breaks."

"Heh. Got work on the drilling team, I see."

"Mmhmm."

I reached out my free hand and brushed Janey's bangs out of her eyes. Her forehead was sticky with sweat. Her eyes closed for a moment then reopened, focusing on me.

"You shouldn't be here, Knives. I don't want you getting this…"

She made a weak gesture at her chest. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'm staying here. This is a human virus, it won't hurt me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You get Dutch Elm disease instead of the flu, don't you," she chuckled.

I made a face at her and continued to smooth back her hair.

"So glad you still have that twisted sense of humor," I stated.

She grinned and shrugged, coughing a little.

"I haven't got looks, so I might as well keep my rapier wit well used, right?"

"You look fine, Janey."

"No I don't. I look like my brain was introduced to meat tenderizer."

"Well maybe a little, " I admitted. "But I think you still look pretty."

"Liar," she grinned, settling more comfortably against the pillows. "But a sweet one."

I frowned at her.

"I was trying to be nice, you know."

"Shocking. Call the newspapers, they won't want to miss a phenomenon like that."

I squinted at her and took a mock serious tone.

"That's quite enough out of you, young lady. You go to sleep now, and that's an order."

Janey grinned weakly.

"Yes sir."

I helped her get comfortable and then took her hand again.

"I'm going to be right here, okay?"

She nodded and weakly squeezed my hand, already half asleep.

.:.:.

I stayed with Janey and held her hand while she slept for the next four hours. Her sleep was deep and troubled by dreams. More than once I would stroke her head to calm her down from some nightmare. I held her hand the entire time.

"You know," I addressed her sleeping form after one such episode. "you never came to see me either…so it's not entirely my fault. Okay, it's mostly my fault, but not completely. Thinking back to the last time I saw you, I apologized for any discomfort my actions my have caused you. I didn't actually apologize for downright kissing you."

I frowned slightly in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure that technically counted as a kiss anyway. More of a brush…As you might recall, we were interrupted by speaker feedback. Probably a good thing… Where was I going with this? Oh yes, apologizing… I didn't actually apologize for kissing you."

I held her hand in both of mine and looked down at her sleeping face.

"I've thought about that night quite a bit… I'm sorry it caused the distance that it did… but I'm not sorry for my actions… If I could do that night over again… I think the only thing I'd do differently would to not back away when the feedback started…"

I laughed a little self-consciously, although I knew she couldn't hear me.

"That sounds horrible, doesn't it? I probably sound pushy… But the truth of the matter is that I really and truly love you… No matter what…"

I sighed and leaned my head on my hands, which were still holding Janey's hand.

"Now if only I could get the courage to tell you that when you were actually awake…"

I looked at her, my eyes burning as tears started welling up.

"Stupid spider…Don't you dare go and leave me like this…Don't you dare leave me alone again…"

I let my head drop onto her lap, still clinging to her hand. At that moment, I wished I could be seven just once more. Just so that she would wake up and hold me.

..-.-..

**...aww**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	24. Why

"Knives."

Somebody was stroking my hair and calling my name. Didn't want to get up, I was warm and comfortable. I groaned a little and turned my head away.

"Kniiiiiives…"

The gentle petting turned into a tweak to the nose.

"I know you can hear me, wake up."

I sighed deeply and slowly opened my eyes. Janey smiled down at me, horrifyingly pale in the morning light. She took the end of her braid and tickled my nose with it.

"Morning, sleepy head!"

I wrinkled my nose and frowned slightly at her. She smiled innocently back and continued to tickle my nose.

"Don't be a pain," I grumbled, lifting my head off her lap and rubbing one eye.

"Moi? A pain? Never!"

I gave her a dark look and continued to rub my eyes into wakefulness.

"Still not a morning person, I see," she stated with an ungodly large amount of amusement for this hour of the morning.

"Never have been, never will be," I yawned.

Janey chuckled and leaned back against her pillows.

"Remember the first time you wouldn't wake up for the time I set your alarm?"

"You dragged me out of bed and dumped me in a tub of cold water," I grumbled, working my arms back and forth. "Nearly put me into thermal shock."

"Well it worked, didn't it? What about our first shopping trip?"

"You waving underwear in my face to make me decide?"

"Yeah! Where did you put those boxers anyway?"

"On the ceiling fan so that they'd shoot off somewhere when it was turned on."

"Onto someone's head you mean. How about all the times I tried to make you eat vegetables?"

"What do you mean _'try'_," I sighed. "You always won those little spats."

Janey coughed into her hand.

"Surely not _always._ What about all the times you nearly broke my neck from yanking on my braid?"

"Revenge for the arguments I lost," I grinned, reaching over and giving her braid a little tug. She made a face at me and pulled it out of my grip. I took her hand again and yawned widely.

"Knives?"

"Hummm, wha?"

"……."

"What?

"Nothing…"

I squinted at her with one eye.

"Nothing's always something to somebody."

Janey smiled weakly and shrugged, but didn't say anything. I studied her for a few moments, then sighed exasperatedly and turned my attention to the hand I held trapped in mine.

"You have very dainty hands," I stated, tickling one fingertip with mine.

Janey scowled at me and tried to tug her hand out of mine. I kept my grip on it, tugging it back in front of me, and continued to tickle the fingertip.

"Very delicate. And quite perfectly formed too."

"Stop playing with my hand," she grumbled, swatting my hands with her free one.

I gave her a pouty look, but didn't let go.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you're a brat," she said, still tugging.

I sighed, but still didn't let go. Instead I started running my thumb over the side of her hand.

"Guess I'm a brat then, seeing as I don't want to let go of your hand."

"…Why…"

"Because it's small and cute and I want to, that's why."

"…Why didn't you ever come to see me?"

I looked up at her face. Her large golden eyes, still fever bright, were filling with tears.

"Why?"

I blinked rapidly.

"What do you mean why-"

"I mean why! You said you were going to miss me! You asked if you could visit! Why didn't you!?"

She viscously tugged her hand out of my grip.

"How could you leave me like that! Turning around without looking back! You don't come back until I'm dying? How could you!?"

"Janey!" I caught her hands again. "Janey, I came back because I realized what an idiot I was being! Yes, learning you were dying is what trigged it, but I didn't come just _because_ you were dying! I came back because I saw what I lost these past three months just because I was a coward and I was determined not to lose anymore time with you!"

Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she tried to free her hands once more. I kept a firm grip on them and tried to make her look me in the eye.

"I was afraid to come back, Janey. I know that's hardly an excuse, but-"

"That's no excuse! What were you afraid of? Me turning you out? Just because you barely kissed me?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "I was afraid of that. Afraid that you were angry with me for that and didn't want anything to do with me. You didn't come see me either you know… I thought that meant that maybe I was right…"

Janey started coughing, tears trickling faster down her cheeks. Letting go of her hands, I quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into my lap. I rubbed one hand up and down her back, the other arm supporting her, my face buried in her hair. She hunched against me, her coughing slowly stopping and the tears slowly drying up.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked quietly, still gently rubbing her back. She nodded slightly.

"Stay," she muttered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Stay here, please… Don't let go of me… I don't want to be alone when… when…"

"Shhhhh…" I crooned and rocked her back and forth. "All right… I'll stay... I'll hold you for as long as you want me to…"

"Stay," she sighed, settling against me, her face half-pressed against my shirt.

I nodded a little, still rocking.

"I'm here, I'm here…"

..-.-..

**.w.**

**am i draggin this out? **

**.w.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	25. In the End

The doctor came to check on Janey later that afternoon. She was asleep on my lap and her breathing had become hoarse and painful to listen to. The doctor smiled at me and began examining her. I watched silently until he finished.

"Well?"

He sighed deeply and dropped the last of his equipment into his bag.

"I'll just tell it to you straight."

I nodded.

"I don't think she'll make it past nightfall… She seems to be struggling to survive again, but it's too late... She's not strong enough… I'm sorry…"

I nodded to him, my stomach clenching. This was my fault wasn't it… The Janey I knew would have beat this disease with her sheer will power in a day or two… This was my fault…

As if he could sense what was going through my mind, the doctor placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing more anyone could have done," he said gently.

I nodded again, holding Janey close. My vocal chords seemed to have stopped working, my lungs barely functioning. The doctor smiled sadly at me and left to take care of his other patients. I sank back into thought, gently rocking Janey's sleeping form.

Surely there was something I could do.. I was Knives Millions, I built a miniature of Eden, I nearly annhiliated mankind, I wasn't used to giving up. Surely, there was _something_ I could do. The one person I loved more than anything else in the cosmos was in my arms and she was dying. I didn't want to give up and just let her die! I refused to do that. I don't give up, I won't give up, I _can't_ give up…

Wait.

Eden…

I stared down at Janey's still form, mind rushing wildly. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner. But how exactly to do it? Just push my hand over her heart? On the other hand, maybe the lungs would be better, since that's where the problem was. Maybe both?

I didn't even know if this would work… Then again, what did I have to lose if it didn't? She would definitely die if I didn't, and she just might live if I did.

After effects? If this worked, would she be negatively affected? I couldn't think of anything horrible. Most likely a slowed aging more similar to mine, perhaps a little telekinetic power, but the second was unlikely.

Effects on me? It depended. I didn't really care anyway, as long as Janey was alive.

I took at deep breath to steady myself and gently brushed some hair off Janey's forehead. Leaning forward, I gently kissed her and held her close for a few moments more. If this worked, I might not see her again.

As gently as I could, I placed Janey in a lying position on the bed. She didn't stir, her face even paler in the light of the lowering sun. I sighed deeply and put one hand on her breastbone and the other on the side of her ribs.

"Please let this work," I whispered and retreated within myself, looking for the center.

Not long before the July incident, I had been studying myself and my plant powers. One of the earliest things I had learned was I had a power center. If I withdrew in myself, I could find that power center and draw from it. Practice had allowed me to complete this process within nanoseconds, making it seem that there was no effort on my part what so ever.

It was different this time however. I wasn't sure if I could save her doing this, or how much energy I'd need. Use too much, and I could kill her. I'd have to do with slowly and carefully.

Carefully, painfully slowly, I drew a thread of energy from that center, pulling it down my arms and pooling it into my hands. A mental push sent it swirling into Janey's lungs. I maintained the flow, slowly, carefully pouring my energy into her.

I felt her shift slightly under my fingers. Still alive, good…

She started to cough, dampness hitting the fingers of my left hand. I opened my eyes slightly. It wasn't blood, just mucus. Good, the energy was pushing out the toxins. This might just work. Slowly, I increased the energy flow, letting it fill the lungs and chest cavity. My arms started shaking from the effort and loss of energy. I forced them to stop; I wasn't done yet.

Janey's eyes opened, staring blankly across the room as she continued to cough. Color started spreading across her cheeks, her eyes returning to their normal golden glow. I felt myself smile a little, even as black began eating the corners of my vision.

She gave one last cough and then lay still, her eyes closing and a serene smile spreading across her face. I removed my hands and watched her carefully for life signs, struggling at the same time to remain conscious. Her chest rose and fell with her now smooth breathing, her forehead was cool and dry. A healthy blush had crept back into her skin. I smiled in relief and let my head hang, even as she stirred.

"Knives?"

Her beautiful golden eyes stared up at me, happy, but slightly confused.

"Knives, what did you do? The pain in my chest… It's gone."

I weakly reached out a hand and patted hers.

"Oh, good… I'm… glad…"

With a small contented sigh, I stopped fighting the dark clouds swimming across my vision and let myself slump against the bed.

"Knives? Knives?! KNIVES!!"

That was the last thing I heard before sinking down into nothingness.

..-.-..

**.w.**

**I don't own Trigun. Nightow does.**


	26. Bubbly

-Janey POV-

**Two Months Later**

"Hey you're back!"

I dropped the shopping bags on the floor as something catapulted into the small of my back.

"Hey you," I laughed, looking down at the arms latched around my waist. "How am I supposed to hug you if you're behind me?"

Knives' big blue eyes peered around my shoulder.

"What kind of hug would it be?" he asked suspiciously.

"It would be a 'hello, I missed you too and I love you so much,' sort of hug," I smiled.

Knives nodded approvingly after a moment.

"As long as it's not a 'cute little guy, he looks cuddly,' hug," he said letting go of my waist and moving to the front.

"And no picking me up," he warned as I opened my arms.

"You're too big and heavy to pick up," I replied, wrapping him in a hug, leaning my chin on his head. I felt his arms re-wrap around my waist.

"Hmm I like you at this size," I grinned.

Knives grunted and let go, leaning over to pick up the shopping bags for me.

"I'd really prefer being my adult form. Going through puberty three times seems a tad over-kill. I got the point the first time."

"But you're cute as 14."

"I don't want to be _cute_," replied Knives disdainfully, trudging to the kitchen. "I want to be an adult."

"Why?"

"…."

"Aw come one, why? Being a kid is fun. You can get away with things that adults can't get away with. Like playing in the dirt for no reason."

"As absolutely amusing and even though it's totally something I would love to do," frowned Knives, "There is a certain business I want to attend to and it can only be completed when I am an adult again."

"What, pray tell would that be?" I asked, putting away the groceries as he handed them to me. He got a vague expression.

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing my Aunt Fanny.'

"I didn't know you had an aunt."

"I don't, it's just an expression. Why won't you tell me? Cummoooon…"

Knives sat down at the kitchen table and studied me seriously.

"You will know soon enough."

I sighed.

"You really don't sound 14 when you talk like that."

'That's because I'm not."

--

**One Month Later**

"Janey, I need to be dropped off in town."

I looked at Knives over the edge of my newspaper.

"Why?"

"I have an errand."

"Okay, no problem. Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Around," Knives said vaguely, waving one hand in the air.

I propped my cheek on my hand and gave him a look. He stared back at me and sighed.

"Just… near the department store or something. I'll walk back."

I shrugged and folded the newspaper.

"Okay. I can drop you off on the way to work. You still have the key to the front door?"

Knives nodded and held up a key-chain, the house key dangling from it.

"Okeedoke, lets go then."

--

I pulled over to the sidewalk and stopped so that Knives could get out. He slammed the door behind him then leaned through the window a little.

"You're home at 4, right?"

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"I'm always home by four, you know that."

He shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he grinned. "Absolutely nothing. Have a good day at work!"

I frowned and then leaned over the seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful. You better be home by the time I am."

Knives snorted a little and kissed my cheek back.

"I will, I will. You know me, Mr. Responsible."

-Knives POV-

I watched as Janey pulled away from the curb, returning her wave good-bye. Waiting until she was out sight, I then sauntered down the street. I was in no hurry, I had plenty of time. Last time I had been in town, I had caught Janey admiring a necklace. When questioned, she told me it was a frivoulous expense, but she liked looking.

Well her birthdy was coming up. And I had enough saved from work. It was simply a question if the store would sell it to me or not. If they knew what was good for them and their business they would.

And hour later, I was about to leave the store, the box snugly hidden in my jackeet's inner pocket. I was just about to step out the door when something caught my eye. It was delicate, sparkled, and was absolutely. I waved the sales person over.

"How much is this?"

"Sir, that's a…"

"I know it is. How much."

"Well it's unusual for someone of your age to-"

I fixed him with a dangerous look. He swallowed nervously.

"It's nine hundred dol-"

"I'll take it."

The salesperson gave me another nervous look. I glared at him.

"Of course if you don't want my money, I can take it else where. I'm sure your manager would be quite interested to hear how you let a 900 sale slip through your hands just because the customer had a damaged pituitary gland. I'm sure he would love to hear about this discrimination."

He opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing when I fixed him with a dangerous look. But then opened it again.

"But you're…"

"I," I snarled, raising myself to my full height and fixing him with my most dangerous expression. "I am over the legal age and you have no good reason not to make this sale. Now sell me that-" I jabbed my finger at the display case. "or I will take my money elsewhere!"

The salesperson gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir."

I folded my arms and smirked.

"That's better."

I watched as the salesperson wrapped the box carefully and accepted my check. Janey would love it.

-Janey POV-

"Happy Birthday!"

I groaned and sleepily blinked. There was a heavy weight on my stomach. Cool lips brushed against my cheek.

"Wake up, I can't wait any longer to give you your present."

I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Knives, sitting straddled on my stomach, smiled down at me, his hair still slightly mussed from sleep. I smiled back, cocking my head slightly to one side.

"Hey there, handsome."

He was handsome, having grown again just two weeks before. He now seemed to be about 18 and was starting to lose his teen gangliness again. I smiled and propped my head up on one hand. Knives got off my stomach and scooted up so that he was kneeling near my shoulders, keeping both hands behind his back.

"What are you up to?" I smiled.

He grinned back, a slightly sneaky expression.

"Happy Birthday," he repeated, again kissing my cheek. "I want to give you your present now. May I?"

"No," I teased, scratching the side of my head. "You have to wait until next year."

Knives raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Kidding! You can give it to me whenever you want to."

With a more gentle smile, Knives pulled his hands from behind his back and slid a beautifully wrapped box onto my lap. It was a little bigger than normal sized paperback and a little thicker.

"This is actually Present Number One," he said almost shyly, pulling his hand back and smiling at me.

I grinned at him for a moment then sat up and carefully unwrapped the box, taking time to stick the bow in his hair. He scowled at me and shook it out. I stuck my tongue out at him and carefully lifted the lid of the box. My breath caught a little in my chest.

There, carefully nestled in a bed of velvet, was the necklace I has been admiring a week ago. Tiny rubies and been set so that they looked like the stamen of a delicate silver lily.

"Oh Knives," I whispered, pressing one hand against my mouth. "Oh thank you so much! It's so beautiful! You shouldn't have…"

Knives smiled and carefully took the necklace out of it's nest and held it up. I obligingly held my hair out of the way as he gently fastened it around my neck. I looked down and saw the very tip of the lily ticking my breastbone. Knives wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"You like?" he asked innocently. I laughed and leaned my head against his.

"Very much, thank you!"

"Oh good," he grinned and let go. "I'll get breakfast started."

He slid off the bed and trotted to the door.

"Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere," he called over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. I laughed and got up out of bed. Such a bossy guy.

My hand stayed for a moment as I was pulling a shirt out of my closet. Had he said 'Present Number One'? There was _more_?

--

"Okay, where are we now?"

Knives had been taking me all over town and the surrounding all day, pampering, teasing, and generally making me as happy as he could. It was now nearing evening and Knives had led me somewhere, his hands clamped over my eyes.

"You'll see," he replied calmly, manuevering me over terrain. "Okay… Look!"

He suddenly pulled his hands away from my eyes. I blinked a few times and then gasped. We were on top of a small cliff, facing the desert. The setting twin suns cast a golden glow over the desert, a glow that was quickly melting into reds, pinks, and a dusky purple.

"It's so beautiful!" I smiled and leaned against Knives. He wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders. We were quiet a few moments, watching the specticle as the desert was painted in ever-changing hues.

"Janey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to give you your second present now, but you have to answer a question first, all right?"

I looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the sunset.

"Okay."

He looked down at me, his blue eyes soft and gentle instead of their usual icy cast. He let go of my shoulders and took a step back.

"I was wondering… Well, I was wanted to ask you…Janey, will you marry me?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, then looked down at the hand he had raised up to me. A tiny fire seemed to be flickering over his fingertips as a diamond caught the light of the setting suns. I felt myself tearing up as my hand flew to my mouth for the second time that day.

"I.. I know you've mostly seen me as a child…" Knives said nervously. "And I'm not asking you to marry me right away or even decide right away… But… When I'm adult again…"

He kneeled down in front of me.

"When I'm an adult again, will you please... at least consider it?"

I looked down into his eyes, those eyes that were so nervous and so hopeful. I saw the seven year old, crying in the street. I saw the twelve year old carrying little Emma. The fourteen year old putting away the groceries. The seventeen year old, pressing his head against the plant bulb. The man who had saved my life with his own. They were all there, watching me, hoping, apparently against hope, that I would say yes.

But most of all, I saw love.

Pure, unfettered love. As vast as the desert, as deep as space, as pure as clear water, and as warm and gentle as a flannel blanket in winter. A love that told me that he knew me, all of me. My sweet side, the one that worked hard and tried to be the best it could be. My selfish, needy side that wanted him there, that needed him there. He knew all of me, my sadness, my joy, my anger, hate, fears, and hope, and loved them all, loved me despite them, because of them…

I fell to my knees in front of him, dimly aware of the tears coursing down my cheeks.

"I don't need to wait and think, because I already know the answer."

Knives' eye flickered slightly in fear, seeing my tears.

"Yes."

He blinked.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," I said, voice breaking slightly. "I don't.. ever want to lose you… I want to be with you and grow old with you and I don't have to wait until you're adult again to know that I love you and will always want to be with you."

Wordlessly, Knives swept me into his arms and hugged me tightly, crushing me a little against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his jacket. We stayed there a few minutes, a few seconds, a perfect eternity. Then Knives pulled back and gave a watery laugh. Taking my hand in his, he gently slid the delicate diamond ring onto my finger.

"Thank you," he said quietly, eyes on my hand, a soft smile curling around his mouth. "I do believe I'm the happiest man on the planet right now."

I laughed a little. Knives looked up at me and gently wiped the tears off my cheeks before pulling me close again. I curled up against him, safe and warm and oh so happy. He held me and we watched as the fist sun disappeared behind the horizon. The Knives turned his head toward me.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled and met him halfway.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The end!**

**Oh geez, I got major squees writing this chapter eehee...**

**I'm so so so SO sorry about the long silence, but I had studying for exams and the exams themselves to do! I'm so so sorry! But the last one was today and as you can see, I sat right down and wrote this out! The ending was actually different, but I got to almost the end of it and decided I didn't like it, heh heh.**

**But I could use it for a sequal. If you wanted :D**

**By the way, I wasn't sure how obvious this was, but Knives turned into a child both times because he used too much energy, eheh.**

**Trigun is owned by Nightow, the brilliant man that he is**


End file.
